Training To Be Human
by x-lvr75
Summary: What will happen to Laura now that her creators are destroyed? As Laura deals with Sarah's death she has also something else to deal with: her social life, can she manage to fit in or will she just leave? Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own X-men or any of its characters.**

Laura was running, twenty men in H.Y.D.R.A. uniforms followed her. She had already disabled about forty but there were too many and they were all shooting tranquilizers at her. They did not knock her out but they slowed her down. She ran into the woods and into the fog hoping she could lose them. She stopped and listened to their screams, someone was killing them and they were losing. Then it was quite, Laura took out her claws with a loud snikt, as the person approached her.

Then she felt herself knock as a blur of blue and red passed her.

"Don't move," a man in blue, red and white, told her as he stepped on the shield that lay on top of her.

"Who are you?" Laura said as she faded to black.

"Captain America," she heard and then she was gone.

XxXxX

Laura sat in a chair with her arms tied to a chair as well as her legs.

"What is your name?" captain America said as he appeared from the dark.

"Laura- Laura Kinney," she managed to respond as tears filled her eyes.

She had to fake her death and H.Y.D.R.A. still manages to find her, even her mother Sarah was gone. Sarah had gone to so much trouble; she even had changed her name from Deborah to Sarah to protect Laura. And Laura had managed to get herself caught.

"Why was H.Y.D.R.A. after you?"

"I don't know."

"Are you a mutant?"

"Yes.''

"Is that why they were after you?"

"I am not going back, I'm not, Logan says I have a right to live," she cried.

"Logan?" captain America looked at her waiting for her to respond but she just cried.

"Well is she the girl?" a man in black asked, his face hidden in the dark.

"Her name is Laura, she wasn't lying." Captain America responded and left.

Laura was taken to a cell, where she was fed. She waited, there was nothing left for her, she would always be a weapon, and she knew that was why she was there.

As she slept, she felt someone cover her mouth.

"Don't scream; tell me how you know Wolverine?"

"He is my father," she said as Captain America let her go.

"Your father? But I thought you were x-23."

"I am, I'm Wolverine's clone. They are going to use me aren't they?"

Captain America opened the cell, "leave, go to him, I'm sorry I can't do more for you."

Laura ran as fast as she could, hopping that Logan would be able to take her in, at least Captain America believed he would.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Logan watched as the new members in the mansion toured the place. He had not been so happy about some members joining such as Gambit, but the professor had no problem so he let Gambit join. Others he was happy about, he knew Colossus had problems with magneto over his family, so seeing him join, along with his sister, he was glad they had the big guy.

There were other new members, a young woman by the name of Elizabeth known as Psylocke had joined. Sam's younger sister Paige had also joined as well as Scott's brother Alex. Kitty's friend Danielle had also joined, as well as the little boy Leach.

There were many new anti-mutant riots happening and many parents wanted their children safe. Warren and Forge had also decided to join.

A new Native American boy waited by Logan his name was James, he was very tall and muscular, and had many of Logan's skills. Logan knew they would get along well.

"Well kids this is where you train, you are to never be late." Logan stated as he showed them the Danger Room. Forge just smiled,"I am going to love this place."

"Yea but you also have to train not just make new programs," Logan chuckled.

Forge just looked down, he knew how Logan trained, _at least the big native guy would not have a hard time_, he thought.

XxXxX

The professor Charles waited for Logan to appear with the new members. Some of the members had already wandered off. Gambit followed Rogue around.

"Swamp rat! I told ya you ain't supposed to be here, Logan ganna beat you."

"But for you chere it's all worth it non?"

"I ain't your chere you stupid Cajun."

"Just admit to Remy that you missed him since the bayou incident and he be gone." Gambit got closer to Rogue, _too close_, Rogue thought as she stepped back.

"What you trying to do swamp rat? If you get too close I can absorb you and I don't you in mah head again."

"why not chere ain't Remy fun fo' ya?

"No, so stay back."

"C'mon chare one kiss won't hurt."

"What? You must've lost your head, haven't you heard: I can't touch ya without killing ya!"

"Ah chere Remy thinks it's worth it to die from the kiss of the most belle fille in da world."

"I hate ya swamp rat." Rogue said as she tried to get away.

Charles laughed, he knew rogue had done a lot better since Gambit had come into her life whether she admitted it or not.

Ororo came up to the professor along with Warren and Betsy.

"Professor, I am done showing them around would you like us to have dinner now?"

"Yes, Ororo but were is Piotr?"

"Oh yes, well Kitty was very excited to see him and Danielle so he took them along with Illyana to her room."

He was glad they were all getting along; it was going to get hard for them now that mutants were exposed.

Kitty showed Danielle her room and Piotr stayed outside the door too shy to come in.

"Kayta I don't think its right for me to be here, the professor would be very upset, I don't want to get in trouble."

"Oh Pete you won't besides it's not after dark and there is four of us here," kitty phased him in partially.

"You are like ganna love it here!"

"I hope so I had to leave my father," Danielle smiled sadly.

Students please report to the dining room it is time to eat.

Charles made his announcements through his telepathy but it was jean who called. Scott and Jean had decided to cook dinner for everyone and had spent all day in the kitchen.

As they all sat down to eat Logan noticed a different sent coming from outside, he recognized it at once: she was here.

Logan got up and walked outside as he waited for her to appear.


	2. Laura Joins the XMen

Chapter 2: Laura Joins the X-men

Laura didn't know what to do as she got to the gate of the x-mansion. The gates opened and she walked in very slowly. As she approached the front door Logan stood there, she tried to read his face but nothing.

"Well, you ganna stare all day or come in," Logan said as he walked in, "We're all eating dinner so if you haven't ate this is the time."

Laura had not eaten for the whole day since captain America helped her escape she had been running trying to make it to the mansion.

"Are you sure it will be ok for me to stay?"

"Wouldn't open the gate if I wasn't."

"Yea, but you have to know that H.Y.D.R.A. is after me again, if they find me here everyone is in danger."

"Look kid, everything is gana be fine, besides I'm sure Chuck can help you."

"I am not a child."

Chuck? Laura realized that Logan was talking about Professor Charles.

Charles waited for Logan and Laura to arrive.

"Students, I am glad that you are all getting along, we also have a new student that I would like for all of you to try to make her feel more at home."

With that said, Logan walked in with a very shy Laura behind him.

"Logan watch out x-23 is behind you." Scott said as he tried to remove his glasses.

"Scott don't, she is with us now." Scott let his glasses go and sat down.

"Yeah bub and I don't think blasting her is a good way to treat your students."

"X-23, come in please join us for dinner." Laura sat down next to Kitty and next to Jaime.

"Wow you're cute, I'm Jaime."

"Yeah so like what's your name I'm kitty."

"Laura, Laura Kinney."

"Laura?" Logan looked at her, he never really thought of her having a name.

"My mother, Sarah gave it to me, to help me escape, I didn't really help though."

"Like, don't worry, Mr. Logan is going to help you besides, you're so much better when you're not trying to kill us."

Laura served herself but everyone stared at her and James, they ate so much, even more than Logan did.

"Vow, I thought only the blob ate a lot," Kurt said as he starred at James, who was next to him.

"It's a healing thing now everyone eat," Logan said irritated by all the hormones he smelled.

Through dinner, Remy would not leave Rogue alone, while Kitty flirted with Piotr who only blushed, and even Betsy and Warren showed interest in each other. Now he had to worry about Laura and keeping Jaime away before she hurt him.

Kitty and Rogue offered to have Laura stay in their room and gave her a tour of the mansion. She had already known most of the places but still realized that she loved the danger room.

As they went in the room Remy laid on Rogue's bed reading her dairy.

"Swamp rat what ya doing in here, if Logan catches ya he gana- is dat mine?" Rogue turned red in both anger and embarrassment.

"Wow chere didn't know, you cared for this Cajun so much," he said as he held up the card he had given her in Louisiana.

"Give me dat, befo' I break your hands, and get out of my room!" Rogue took her dairy and card and pushed Remy out of the room.

"Sorry Laura dat Remy don't know when to quit dat's all."

Laura was puzzled, she didn't understand their behavior. She was sure she could sense they both had attraction towards one another but Rogue was not very nice to Remy.

She went to sleep in a bed, with pajamas and she felt so different, even when she took a shower, the soap smelled good and the water was warm.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Rice waited as he got the report on x-23, none of it was good news. After she had been captured by S.H.I.E.L.D.S she had escaped and disappeared.

He looked at a video of Laura and Sarah, and he smiled a bit. _If I can't find you then I'll help you come to me_. He took out his cell phone and dialed.

"I want you to find Sarah Kinney, and bring her here immediately."

He looked at the report again. _Where could she be? _He had tracked her down so many times and once almost causing the end of H.Y.D.R.A. But he had to have her, he had worked so hard, and she had taken so many years and procedures

"I will find you, and I will finish you x-23," he said as he closed the report and went out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Magneto looked at the black gate doors; never had he imagined he would return. Since the events of Apocalypse he realized that he had to take care of his children especially since he had three, Lorna had recently gained her powers.

"Dad, are you sure this is what you want for us to join the x-geeks?"

"Yea Father, I thought they were wrong?" Wanda looked at the mansion, she never imagined herself there and although they wouldn't be living there, she knew Magneto was set in joining them.

"There is a war soon, my children and we are all targets we have to stick together if we want to live."

Lorna got closer to her father and squeezed his hand as Magneto opened the gates.

Magneto and the Brotherhood walked in, but no one was outside and none of the weapons were turned on.

_Come, my friend don't worry I have already turned off the defense system._

They walked to the front door were Storm and Psylocke waited for them.

"I see you have a new member, Hello my dear I am magneto master of magnetism."

"I'm Psylocke, master of minds," Betsy laughed and told Magneto to go in but told the rest to follow her.

"I hope you boys like to have fun 'cause I'm teaching." Psylocke took them to the danger room. Avalanche watched as he remembered the bad memories he had in that place.

"Well look at this you got new x-geeks," Pietro said as he looked at Warpath and Laura.

"And who might this be?" He said as he leaned on Laura. She didn't like the way he was behaving so she took out her claws. Snikt.

"Never mind, bye." Quicksilver quickly went back with the rest of the Brotherhood.

"My clone and she is very lethal." Wolverine announced through a speaker.

"Why don't we all have a fun competition of who's the strongest?" Wolverine said.

"Yo, that's not fair, you have us outnumbered."

"Find, X-men, Warpath and Laura beat them all you will all be attending an extra danger session this whole week.

Like Mr. Logan that's not fair."

"Come on kitty afraid I might rock your world a bit too much." Avalanche smiled.

"Grow up Lance like we can totally beat you, I just don't want another session."

"You're on then Kitty-Kat."

The teams got ready to fight each other


	3. Laura's Triangle

Chapter 3: Laura's Triangle

Avalanche began to shake the ground and Shadowcat fell to the ground.

"Ow, Lance that is so not cool."

"Let me help you Kayta," Piotr said as he picked up Kitty, "you shouldn't treat a lady like that."

Avalanche saw the way they looked at each other and shook the ground harder but Colossus managed to stand. He launched himself at Avalanche but Blob got in the way and then they all began to battle.

"Gosh mate I never thought you'd dare to join these freaks."

"Johnny your da only freak here," Gambit said as he threw his cards at Pyro but at the same time, Pyro made a fire.

"I'll take care of him," Iceman quickly began to freeze the fire.

As usual, Nightcrawler and Toad fought each other. Warpath unsure of what to do went for Scarlett Witch, but she hexed him and he fell back. Laura lunged herself at her but was stopped. She felt as something pushed her hands and feet back.

Polaris tried with all her strength but she was still new to her powers and let Laura go.

Gambit fought Avalanche with the help of Rogue who managed to drain him.

Warpath recovered and he and Laura went after the two sisters.

"How about you focus on me babe and forget my sisters." Pietro said as he circled Laura.

Laura grunted, he was really annoying her, she made a punch and managed to hit Pietro. She went over to Polaris and knocked her out.

_One more_, she thought and took out her claws, but as she attacked Scarlett Witch, something pulled her in the air.

"What are you doing Laura," growled a very angry Logan through the speaker.

"My mission, finishing the enemy," Laura was confused she did not understand why Logan was mad.

"Psylocke, put her down," Psylocke put Laura down, "you're not suppose to kill them, we don't kill that is the x-men way, that goes for all of you."

Laura retracted her claws, she felt weird.

"This was supposed to be a training session, not a battle to the finish," Logan looked down; the Brotherhood was in the ground, "help them up and take them to Hank."

Everyone helped the Brotherhood to stand on their feet. Alex who had been watching them fight picked up Polaris, "nice hair," he said and she smiled.

"C 'mon mate let Remy help you," Gambit offered Pyro a hand while Colossus and Warpath picked up the Blob. Nightcrawler tried to help Scarlet Witch but she pushed him away, "I'm fine I don't need your help."

"Will you help me baby girl," Quicksilver said as he jumped on Laura, "Wow my hero." Multiple Man watched as Quicksilver flirted with her and got jealous. He went over to them and took him off her, "You don't have to worry Laura I'll carry him."

"Let go of me you geek," Quicksilver said as he put himself down and went away.

Laura watched and felt grateful towards Jaime. "Thanks he was upsetting me," she stated.

"Ah it's nothing; you want to eat ice cream." Jaime blushed and closed his eyes thinking that Laura would claw him.

Laura stared she did not understand his behavior but she loved food, "Ok sure."

"Really, you don't have to, if you don't want to."

"I do, I like ice cream."

Pietro watch as Laura left with Multiple Man; he did not liked to be pushed away.

XxXxX

Magneto and Storm headed towards Xavier's office.

"Welcome my friend what can I do for you."

"Hello Charles I like your new staff, Psylocke has quite the character, impressive."

"Ah yes Ms. Braddock, she is a telepath you know. Storm will you leave us alone. "

Storm turned to the professor and left the room.

"The anti-mutant riots are increasing, too many people know and they are making a group against us."

"What do we suggest we do?"

"We need to stick together Charles only then can we win this war."

"Magnus I do not wish to fight I want to protect my students not get them killed."

"I want that as well, Lorna has recently received her powers Charles, this is a very hard time for mutants, whether you like it or not they are going to have to fight."

"And how exactly are we going to work together."

"I know that some of my members don't like yours but we each have our own ways to gather information."

"So we combine our knowledge?"

"Yes and aid each other," Magneto looked away from Charles and continued to speak, "I know we've had our differences but right now all I care is for my children, I don't want anything to happen to them."

"I know, there will always be a place here for you Magnus."

"Let us join the rest before they decide to kill each other." Charles chuckled and they went to go see the students.

XxXxX

Laura and Jaime went for the ice cream but after awhile everyone went into the kitchen, including the Brotherhood.

Charles and Magneto walked in the room and everyone stopped what they were doing except for Laura who was almost done with the ice cream.

"I have an announcement to make, as you all know we are no longer a secret to the world," Charles hesitated a moment "and since then it has been harder for mutants to feel safe-"

"What Charles is trying to say is that there are new anti-mutant groups forming, and they will not rest until they rid us of this world, our only hope is if we help each other fight them."

"What?" everyone said at the same time, Laura kept eating.

"Professor, are you sure about this, I mean the Brotherhood is never up to no good and Magneto is a terrorist."

"Scott I know you are concerned but Magneto is right, if we stick together then we might have a chance to beat them and show the world we will not submit to their persecution and we want to be treated with respect."

"Fine professor but I don't want Lance or Todd in my room."

"As if we want to be with you."

"You don't have to worry they won't be staying at the mansion, but they will train with us as well as go on missions."

"Ah great," Rogue shook her head she had been in the brotherhood before.

"Don't worry chere Remy is here fo' you."

"Not one word swamp rat not one word." Gambit made a huge smile.

Magneto and the Brotherhood left leaving the rest of the students eating.

"Logan, tomorrow the students go to school, and Laura cannot show up wearing a uniform, take her shopping."

"What? Can't I just send her with Kitty?"

"That sound good but Logan you're going to have to spend more time with her if you want her to have a normal life."

"Vait ve have school?" Kurt looked at the professor.

"Of course, education is very important Kurt and we most show people that all we want is to be treated equally."

"Like this sucks, Piotr are you also going to school?" Kitty looked at Piotr hoping he would say yes.

"No Kayta I already graduated." Kitty looked down but said nothing.

"Shopping that's just great," Logan grumbled, "Well kid come on, I ain't got all day."


	4. Laura Goes Shopping

Chapter 4: Laura Goes Shopping

Logan got in the x-van along with Kitty, Piotr, Illyana, Kurt, Gambit and Rogue. They had all invited themselves except for Piotr who only went after Kitty begged him to go.

Rogue was angry because before they left Remy had stolen all her underwear.

"Look chere don't get mad Remy will buy you all da underwear you want ok," Remy sat next to Rogue, "beside it's not like they was nice, all of dem were black, and you should try red."

"I hate you swamp rat, I swear if Logan wasn't taking us shopping I would knock you out."

Besides them both arguing, the whole way everyone remained peaceful and talked to each other, except for Logan and Laura who were at the front.

"Well kid I ain't got much but make sure you buy at least five sets of clothes, some sweaters and anything else you might need if you don't know what to buy tell Stripes and Half-pint to help you."

Laura looked to forward she didn't understand why she had to dress like everyone else.

They finally reached the mall; Logan was already fed up.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Meanwhile in the mansion Charles and Ororo talked to Warren and Betsy about the responsibilities they would have.

"Remember the students here must gain your trust and you must be able to show them you are trustworthy."

Jean and Scott came in with a stack of paper.

"Professor we have just finished making all our lessons for this year."

"Scott and I were wondering if in one of the lessons everyone would be able to participate."

"Of course Jean, just tell us when and we'll have it arranged."

"That's the thing professor we were hoping it would be for tomorrow's lesson," Scott said nervously, "I know you wanted Warren and Betsy to give their lesson but we were hoping we could give it instead."

"Well you'll have to ask them." Scott and Jean turned to Warren and Betsy and they both said yes.

"Alright thanks." Scott and Jean turned to leave but then Scott's cell phone rang.

"Hello o hi Taryn, well no I wasn't really expecting you to call, look I can't sorry."

Jean got jealous "so what did she want?"

"Nothing, to go out, I said no, come on let's get everything ready."

Jean's eyes began to glow and she started to get a huge headache.

"Jean are you all right?"

Jean falls to her knees, "Scott my head, oh god it hurts," everything around them began to float; the Professor went towards Jean.

"Jean calm down ok, Scott is right here," Scott held her hand tighter, "fight it you can do it, you always have been able to."

Jeaned yelled, flames in the shape of wings formed around her, she began to fly and yelled louder.

"Jean, Jean, Jean," Scott tried to hold on to her not knowing what else to do, Jean yelled again and fell.

"Hey it's me you're ok everything is going to be ok you're safe," Scott held her in his arms, "I'm going to take her to rest."

Scott walked out carrying Jean he takes her to her room. "Scott don't leave me, please don't ever leave me."

"I'm right here, I promise I won't," he kisses her forehead and gets ready to leave.

"Stay, please, I don't want to be alone."

Scott goes back to her and lies down next to her and they fall asleep together.

XxXxX

"Warren seeing as how jean and Scott won't be able to join us for dinner why don't you and Elizabeth prepare dinner." The both agreed.

Warren and Betsy left so that Ororo and Charles could be alone.

"She is losing control, Storm when I probed her mine I saw it there fighting to get out; she almost did let it come out."

"But I thought the barriers in her mind kept it in."

"I'm afraid those barriers are being broken," Charles hesitated for a moment, "in my vision, it did come out, and it cost the lives of many."

"What do we do then, we can't just abandon her, and leaving her here is risking all the other students' lives."

"We must find a way to get it under control."

"What if we got rid of it?"

"No, if we kill it Jean dies too, it is a part of her."

"What choices do we have then?"

"I don't know but for now Scott has helped Jean keep it inside."

"Then I assume we let them be together as much as possible?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Laura, Kitty, Rogue and Illyana all went into a store to help Illyana and Laura.

"Illyana remember that I don't have a lot of money."

"Ok Piotr, I won't spend a lot."

"Gambit you ain't going in so I suggest you stop stocking stripes got it bub."

"Nah, don't worry I won't." Remy went with Logan, and waited outside the store.

"I hate malls, and to top it off I get stuck with you."

"Aw come on Logan ve not so bad."

"Kurt why exactly did you come, all of us got pulled into it but you just came by yourself."

"Well you see, funny thing happen," Kurt started to get nervous, "the reason is 'cause oh men, you're going to find out anyways."

"Spit it out bub." Kurt sighed deeply.

"I was wondering if I could go off on my own and in an hour or two meet again."

"Were are you going off to?" Kurt smiled nervously but as he was about to respond, Wanda passed by.

"You brought them along? I knew this was a joke, Kurt you jerk!"

Wanda hexed him and began to run, "Wanda wait, it's not like that. I was gana ditch them."

Logan grabbed Kurt by the collar of his shirt, "mind explaining me what that was all about and my answer would have been no, I swear bub if you take one more step towards that store I will rip your head off," Logan says as he turns to Remy.

"Grrr where the hell is tin man?"

"Well that's what Remy was gana do mon ami, I was gana get Pete back, Kitty snatched him in."

"Grr I'm gana want a very good answer after this Kurt," Logan lets Kurt go, "come on lets go get tin man."

XxXxX

Laura had never been to a mall, there were so many different types of clothes.

Kitty and Rogue helped her and Illyana get clothes. It was clear the clothes Laura liked since most of the ones she chose Rogue picked out for her.

"Are you sure you don't want this skirt?" Kitty pointed to a small light blue skirt. At first, she was mad Laura refused her clothes but Illyana did not.

"Here Illyana you try it." She handed her the skirt and Illyana looked worried.

"Kitty I really like the clothes but I'm not sure I can buy it."

"Don't worry will get you three outfits and what you can't buy I will." Kitty smiled.

Piotr remained in the back, embarrassed that Kitty had snatched him in.

"Kayta I don't think I should be here."

"Like don't worry ok, besides if Mr. Logan asks, you came to pay ok."

It wasn't that Piotr was worried about Logan, he was just too embarrassed to be there looking at Kitty trying on clothes.

Kitty came out with a small denim skirt, "so like what do you thing Pete, do I look ok?"

Piotr blushed and almost wished he were metal so she would not notice how red he was.

Logan, Kurt and Remy walked in, "what are you doing here?"

"I- ah-I came to pay for Kayta's skirt- I mean Kayta's clothes, no wait for Illyana, we can go." Piotr was red like a tomato Remy and Kurt started to laugh.

He began to leave, "bub aren't you forgetting something?" Logan pointed to Illyana.

"Right I must pay." Kurt and Remy laughed harder.

"Hey chere don't want Remy to give you a hand with trying some of your clothes?"

"No swamp rat, so don't you even dare get close to me."

In the end, Laura managed to get several skirts in black and grey, as well as different types of pants and jeans and tights. Logan forced her to buy shoes so she chose some boots, and some converse. She also found a few jackets she liked as well as gloves thanks to Rogue.

"Well are we ready to head back?" Logan looked exhausted; he wanted to go home. They all got in the x-van and went home to dinner.


	5. First Day of school part 1

**Chapter 5: First Day of school**

Laura was tired, shopping had been rigorous to her, and she did not understand why she had to go to school.

Everyone sat down and ate as they laughed at the food Betsy and Warren had made.

Tomorrow she would be going to school.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sarah got in her car she was very tired. Being a nurse at a pathetic hospital was not her choice of life but she knew she had to keep a low profile. She drove off to her apartment, when she was getting close she realized that a car had been following her since the hospital.

_Great, what now_? She went into her purse and put something in her coat and got off ready to whatever would happen to her.

As soon as she got out, two tranquilizers were injected into her. _H.Y.D.R.A_ was all she could think as she blacked out.

XxXxX

Rice walked into the room where Sarah laid tied to the table. He was a tall man with dark brown hair his face seemed very crude. He smiled as he went to see Sarah.

"How pathetic a monkey can hide better than you?"

"What do you want Rice? Let me go I said I was out."

"Oh please, I'll let you go, but first you must tell me where she is."

"I don't know, ever since I left she went her own way, how should I know, let go of me." Sarah struggled as she tried to break herself free.

"Find I guess I'll have to go with plan B won't I?"

"What are you going to do, please just leave her alone, she is just a child."

"No she is a weapon, I'm going to fix her, and you are going to help me."

Rice took out a syringe with a green liquid; Sarah struggled harder, "you thought you had gotten rid of didn't you? Well as you see I haven't."

"It won't work, Rice, she has to be able to smell it, which means she has to be close, and if you inject me it will go away after a day."

"Oh, this one is special; you see it works as long as it is inside you. And I've made enough."

Sarah struggled but the syringe went into her skin.

"I'm going to find her if it means dragging you across the goddam planet for her to sense you."

A tall women with dark hair stepped in from the shadows.

"How about we have a better plan, and waist less time."

"Kimura, I didn't expect you here."

"Sarah is a well-known scientist from previous years how about; we use that to our advantage."

"I'm listening," rice turned towards Kimura, a smile on his face.

"Simple we make her appears in the news with men in H.Y.D.R.A. uniforms speaking about her work that will get the runts attention."

"I won't do it, you will never find her."

"Oh, you will do it, unless you want that pathetic sister and that niece of yours dead."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Nick Fury was angry, he walked around grumbling and puffing as his men waited for his command. A woman with dark brown hair approached him, she was a new member and excited for her mission.

"Fury, are you ok?"

"Do I look ok?"

"Right, so what wrong? That is if you are willing to tell me."

"First, I'm stuck with you, you have no experience and I have many expectations."

"Don't underestimate me."

"Second wolverine is going to kill me."

"Wolverine? Who is that?"

"You know him as Weapon X or Logan."

"Let me guess, experiment gone wrong?" Morales almost laughed.

"No worst, he asked me for one thing and I failed, and when he finds out he and X-23 are coming after us."

"X-23? Fury what exactly did you get yourself into?"

"She was a project made after him by H.Y.D.R.A., the only clone to survive, she went rogue and escaped after she almost took him out and brought down H.Y.D.R.A. for a while."

"So what's the bad news?"

"Her creator, Sarah is missing and she was placed under my care. When they find out she's missing, the girl is going to come after her and Logan behind her for exposing her."

"Let me guess we are the suspects and they are going to kill us if we don't have answers?"

"Guess you're not that bad rookie."

"Hmph," Morales looked at the videos of x-23, the girl was a true killer.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Laura got ready for her first day in school, she was not sure what to wear but the way Kitty had decided to get ready she believed it was important. She finally decided to wear a skirt with a corset as well as long socks and her combat boots.

Logan explained the rules to her; she was not allowed to use her powers, she was not allowed to fight, and she was to behave her best.

Everyone went in the X-van except Rogue who got a ride from Remy. They had gotten closer, and their fights often were only displays of flirtation, something Laura did not understand.

When they got off, many of the students turned to stare at them. They all got close together, everyone knew they were mutants. As Laura gazed into the crowed she spotted a group of teenagers with smirks on their face.

There was a tall boy with black hair and blue eyes, his eyes were directly on Laura, however in his right arm a tall girl with long brown hair stood next to him. The girl giggled and kissed him on the cheek. Next to them was a blue haired girl, a tall African-American boy and a girl in a turban.

Laura sniffed the air, _mutants_, she tried to talk to Rogue but Jaime got in her way.

"Hey Laura, you want to eat lunch together?"

"Uh, sure Jaime but we better get to class its late." She rushed after Rogue but she was gone.

XxXxX

Kitty went to her class she sat down, she had art and was happy because she had taken cooking last year and it had not worked out for her.

The teacher was not there yet, so, she text Lance, they had not been talking since they last fought. She had hoped everything would be ok.

_What is up with u?_

_Nothing_

_R u mad at me?_

_No, I'm sorry kitty, I didn't mean to hurt u_

_It's like ok we should like meet_

_Yeah after school_

_Ok bye_

_Bye_

Great she thought, she now needed a plan to go off with Lance. The teacher finally came in. kitty's mouth popped open as a very shy Piotr walked in.

"Like what are you doing here Pete?"

"Hello I am Piotr Rasputin and I will be your substitute for a few days, sorry Kayta professor said I was not allowed to say anything."

The girls in the class began to drool over him and sneered at Kitty

"How does that freak know him?"

XxXxX

Kurt remained a bit late from class, he watched as Wanda came close to his locker.

"Vait please don't go ve need to talk."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't hurt you?"

"Look I'm sorry I really did want to talk to you no joke please."

"Fine what do you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to thank you for my mother and I wanted to give you this," Kurt pulled a small box from his pocket and handed the box to Wanda.

Wanda opened the box and in it was a bracelet with moons on it.

"Thanks," Wanda had never received a present, it was beautiful.

"Here let me put it on."

Kurt took Wanda's hand and put the necklace on her, as he let her hand go Amanda walked by.

"Kurt!" she ran and hugged him, Wanda stared and walked off.

"Amanda I've missed you." They walked off to their class. Wanda watched from a distance and then stared at her bracelet; she smiled and went to class.

XxXxX

Author: I wanted to say sorry it took me so long to write but I've been going through a lot of things, I had stiches on my hand, my laptop broke and I have finals. I will try to get the next chapter as soon as possible.

I know this chapter is not so good but there are many parts I want to write which make it hard to fit in one chapter, so I split my original chapter in two.


	6. First Day of School part 2

**Chapter 5: First Day of school**

Laura walked to class, she did not want Logan yelling at her for being late to class and Rogue had disappeared.

Her first class was Spanish, she went in she was already late, _Great_, she thought as the teacher spoke to her in Spanish.

Laura was fluent in French, English, Spanish and Chinese she did not understand why she had to take a class to learn a language she already knew.

"Take a seat next to the young man in red." The teacher signaled to the same boy Laura had seen outside.

She sat down, for some odd reason she felt weird, her claws began to come out slowly, the boy only smirked, and Laura tried hard to retreat her claws.

The boy laughed, his pupils began to turn green and in his hand a small green beam began to form.

As she watched, Laura forgot about her school, the boy suddenly stopped and Laura faced the front of her desk to find the teacher looking very angry at her.

"If you want to flirt, please do it during your break, for now concentrate in learning something in Spanish?"

"Se muy bien el espanol, la unica razon por la cual estoy aqui es porque mi padre asi me lo ordeno."

The teacher looked at Laura, "salgase de mi salon!"

Laura picked her bag and walked out before she left she turned to the boy who stared back at her.

"Mr. Keller, would you also like to join Miss Kinney?"

"No Ma'am."

XxXxX

Laura ran to the restroom, she felt confused

_Why was the boy trying to do? Why was he exposing himself as a mutant to her? And what did flirting mean?_

She felt strange and she did not like it, she went into one of the restrooms, and there she began to do the only thing that would help, she began to cut herself.

She remembered how angry her mother would get when she found the scars, but Laura could not help it, there was so much she did not understand and she couldn't take it so she cut herself.

After a while her cuts closed and she cleaned the mess she made, and washed the rest of the blood off.

As she came out of the restroom Pietro stood there waiting for her.

"You know attempted suicide can mean you are crazy and need to be in the Looney bin."

"I did not attempt suicide, my healing factor makes it difficult to attempt that, I am not crazy and what is a Looney bin?"

"Where they lock you up and you're only allowed to go out under certain circumstances."

"If that is what a Looney bin is, then I have already been in one, all my life until now actually, it was called the Facility, no one ever mentioned it being a Looney bin."

"O sorry I didn't know."

"There is a reason why I have these," Laura took her claws out, "I'm not Logan's actual daughter, I'm his clone."

"His clone, but you're cute and a girl and you don't look anything like him."

"Complements of my surrogate mother."

"How about I walk you to class," Pietro was confused; this girl was strange, in a way a bigger freak then the rest of the x-geeks.

"The teacher kicked me out, I doubt it will be ok for me to go back,"

"Actually if you go out you are expected to talk to the teacher after class, so come on lets go."

They went to her class; the teacher was finishing up her lesson, "nice to rejoin us Miss Kinney."

She went to her desk and Pietro left.

"Nice boyfriend, a freak just like you," the boy in red said without looking at her.

Laura wanted to tell him that Pietro was not her boyfriend but instead she gritted her teeth, and the boy laughed. The bell rang and Laura began to walk out but before she stepped out the room the boy tried to push her.

Laura had had enough she turned around, ready to punch him, she was already going to get in trouble.

"Julian, hey baby." The same girl with brown hair that Julian was holding before called as she approached them.

"Hey Sofia lets go." Julian walked off holding Sofia by the hand, Laura stared she was angry for some odd reason, her claws came out but when she realized people were watching she retracted them back in.

XxXxX

Kitty had so much fun with Piotr as her substitute; he had helped her in her drawing. When he held her hand to help her move her brush all the girls got jealous and it made her happy.

Class was over but she stayed behind to ask Piotr a favor.

"Hey Pete, what are like gana do after school?"

"I have to stay here Kayta to talk to the principal about my work."

"Well is it going to take long?"

"Maybe, probably like an hour, do you need anything?"

"Like yeah, well you see I like promised Lance we like go out after school but like Mr. Logan would like never approve." Kitty began to make a cute face while Piotr listened.

"So I was like wondering if he like asks you can say I stayed after school working on my drawings, and if you could give me a ride home after."

"Kayta lying is wrong and if something g happens to you Logan will be so mad as well as the professor and I don't want to be kicked out of the mansion I need to keep Illyana safe."

"Oh please Pete, I promise everything will be ok, please just this once."

"Ok Kayta." Kitty jumped happy and hugged him before going to lunch."

Piotr stood motionless for a while, red as a tomato before he was able to breathe and then got ready for his next class.

XxXxX

Jaime waited for Laura along with the rest of the new mutants, except for James who could not get away from a group of girls.

Sam and Roberto went to his aid.

"Ok ladies he needs to eat." The girls stared at him, "you're a mutant?" one of them asked as they slowly began to back away.

"Sorry man if we killed your game but the sooner they find out the better."

"It's fine I am starving." They laughed and went to sit down. After a few minutes the rest of the mutants joined except for Kurt who sat in another table with Amanda.

"So like has anyone seen Laura?" Rogue asked as she turned around to look for her.

"No," Jaime looked sad that Laura was not there, "I knew she didn't like me that's why she is not here."

"Like what do you mean Jaime?'' kitty waited for his response, but then a group of teenagers entered the room, they took a table next to them, James smelled the air.

"Mutants," he said as he formed a fist, the group just stared with a smirk on their faces, there was over ten of them, including a huge one.

Laura walked in slowly and sat down next to Kitty and Jaime.

"Hey you came!" Jaime said happy that she had joined them.

"We need to talk to the professor, there is more of them," Laura told everyone.

"How'd you know?" Rogue asked Laura.

"When we first came to class I was able to smell them but there was only five."

"Maybe we should tell the professor," suggested Bobby

"Yeah someone go tell Kurt to transport back to the school." Amara said as she looked at the group.

"No, ok look you guys dey are not doing anything alright, so let's just stay put," Rogue tried to calm them down," 'sides there is more of us and we have help."

The brotherhood entered and took a seat to a table in front of them, Lance watched Kitty and smiled.

They all began to eat and soon started to laugh and chat.

Julian got up and went up to Laura, "Wow, I thought that looser was you're boyfriend but I see you have a smaller looser."

Jaime got mad, Pietro got up, as well as the brotherhood, and then all the mutants got up as everyone else stared.

"I do not have a boyfriend Jaime is my friend, and I wouldn't it consider Pietro a friend," Laura said looking at Julian in the eyes.

"You have a problem with us," Lance said as he approached Julian.

"You all better calm down befo' I drain you into a comma," Rogue was mad, she did not want anyone get kicked out and she knew very well the trouble Professor X had gone through to get them to attend school.

"Come on Julian stop it." The blue haired girl said as she grabbed his arm back.

"I don't need you to tell me anything Nori, go it." He turned to Nori and she let him go.

The bell rang and everyone began to leave except the mutants.

"Like, let's just get to class ok," Kitty said.

"Yea let us." Sofia said, "I don't see why you have to bother with this girl Julian."

Julian looked at Laura and took Sofia under his arm and they all went to their classes.

"Like man this sucks I have P.E."

"Me too," said Amara,

"Yeah I do too."

"Me too."

"I think we all do," said Roberto as he looked at his schedule and everyone else's.

They all watched as the Brotherhood and the other team went into the locker rooms

"This is not good," said Jubilee.

"Ja I think I should go talk to the professor now."

"No," everyone turned to look at Laura, "if we go to him, then they are going to think we are cowards let's handle this ourselves."

"Yeah besides P.E. is always fun," Bobby said as he formed a ball of ice.


	7. Emma and the Hellions

**Chapter 6: Emma and the Hellions**

Jean woke up with Scott at her side.

"Good morning, how are you feeling?"

"Hey Scott, fine my head still hurts, but I'm ok."

"Let's get you something to eat then."

"Scott I'm scared, these headaches they happen more and more each time, and Scott this time I almost lost control."

"Jean, don't worry I will always be here for you and we will find a way to help you I promise."

"What if it takes over, what it takes control of me and I hurt everyone, look at what I did last time, what if it's worst?"

"Don't worry, I'm here the professor will find a way I promise, it will be over and you'll be yourself again."

"Ok, Scott I love you."

"I love you too."

Scott and jean headed down to eat, everyone was still in school. Gambit and Logan had gone out to a bar while Warren and Betsy had gone to get information the professor needed.

XxXxX

"Oruro, come in, I wanted to talk to you."

"Hank and Forge are still working on the modifications of the Danger Room."

"That is fine, but that is not why I wanted to talk to you, Magnus has finally decided to join us and I have offered him a position here, to help train the students."

"Charles do you really think it is a good idea, I mean just months ago he was our enemy."

"Yes Magnus has been through so much, but with his children I know he is doing what is best for them and that is for us to unite for peace for all mutants and mankind."

"Well I don't want Mystique challenging me every turn she gets."

"She will not be joining us."

"But I thought she was with Magneto"

"She was, but Magnus has no clue of her whereabouts as well as Sabertooth's."

"Shall we inform the students tonight at dinner?"

"Yes that will be fine."

The door opened and a tall blonde woman dressed in white walked in.

"Hello Charles it's so nice to see you again."

"Emma, your visit is unexpected, but please welcome what can I do for you?"

"Nothing Charles, it's someone else I need help from then I'll be on my way."

"Who are you looking for?" Charles tried to probe into Emma's mind.

"It won't work Charles; did you know that now that the news are out about mutants more and more appear?"

"Yes, my school has increased in the number of students and staff."

"So has mine."

"Charles, what does she mean," Ororo turned to Charles confused. "She means she has a school like ours, for mutants."

"Why didn't you mention this before?"

"Emma left this place to form her own school with her own ideals and ambitions like Magneto's, her school is in San Francisco."

"My students are excellent, I have taught them well and today I prove just that."

"What do you mean Emma?"

"Simply that my students have been training and they wanted to demonstrate how much better they were, so I gave them the liberty of proving themselves, any minute now they will show that."

"My students are not here they are at school."

"Yes and so are mine I have gathered all the mutants and placed them in the same physical education class."

"Emma, what have you done, my students will not use their powers at school."

"Well if they are going to want to live they will use them."

"Why are you here?" Charles was mad, "You came here not for the fight that is just a distraction."

"You know me well Charles, girls it is time."

With that a boy went in and he and Storm began to fight as Emma attacked Charles mind.

XxXxX

Jean sat down as she and Scott ate cookies and milk, she held her glass to drink but dropped it and held her head in pain.

"Scott it's happening again."

Three blonde girls came in; they looked the same their eyes glowed.

"Who are you, stop this you are hurting her." Scott said as he got ready to blast them but one of them turned to him and he felt his mind being attacked.

He stopped recognizing reality and soon he fainted.

The girls turned to Jean; she held her hand as she fought hard to keep control.

"Don't try to fight it, you will only make things worse," the three blondes spoke at once.

"Please stop, if you let it out I won't be able to control it, please."

"We don't need you to control it, we can do it ourselves," the girls glowed more and more and Jean began to scream as the Phoenix came out of her.

The blonde girls struggled as they tried to control it, finally after a while Jean calmed down and they were able to put her to sleep.

"Emma it is done we have her lets go."

They left with Charles and everyone in the house half beaten or unconscious.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

The mutants walked into the gym, everyone seemed tense except the new mutants, especially Julian he stared at Laura with a smirk on his face.

"Come on in well let's all see how good you are all," the gym teacher said as he chewed gum, "ok this is what's gana happen, you all have to see who is strongest you fight and if I call your name you sit out until one's left got it."

"Wait, like teach isn't fighting like not permitted in school," kitty said as she turned to everyone.

"We can make an exception seeing as how you are all mutants."

"C'mon you afraid we can bet you up," Julian said.

"We can take you on any time," Pietro said as he and the Brotherhood looked angry at them.

"Good it's settled we start." The teacher blew the whistle; Lance was the first to start.

Soon they all charged at each other.

Julian looked at Laura, she drew her claws out she was ready.


	8. Not X23 Anymore

**Chapter 7: Not X-23 Anymore**

The x-men out numbered the Brotherhood and the other team who called themselves the Hellions. Laura wanted to charge at Julian but Surge got in her way.

"You're mine, freak." Surge started to throw electric blast at her but Laura dogged them.

Warpath tried to protect Kitty and Jaime but Jaime wanted to get to Laura.

Jaime ran towards Laura but was suddenly stopped by a whirl of air forming around him.

"I can protect her x-geek," Pietro knocked Jaime out and he was the first to be called to sit down.

Polaris and Havok fought against Rockslide, at first they were wining but then Rockslide managed to knock Polaris. Havok went to her aid and before he could pick her up Rockslide punched him and they were both out.

The Blob went after him and the fought; Avalanche helped the blob by shaking the ground under Rockslide.

Wolfsbane and Rogue attacked a boy with yellow skin known as Elixir and a boy that looked half wolf called Wolf Cub, they both took them out quickly.

"Oh yeah girl power," Rogue said as she high-fived Wolfsbane.

All the mutants fought each other until in the end only Rogue, Laura, Julian, Surge, Dust, Quicksilver, Iceman, Wolfsbane, Avalanche and Wind Dancer were left.

Wolfsbane and Julian fought while Rogue took out Surge and Iceman and Quicksilver took Dust out.

Laura and Wind Dancer fought and Avalanche helped Laura.

Wind Dancer began to make the gym move and everything in it. They all stopped fighting and watched her and Laura fight. Rogue saw that as an opportunity to absorb her. When she did that, many of the objects in the air began to fall as Wind dancer fainted. Laura looked at Hellion the scoreboard was heading right to his head but he wasn't aware of it. Laura threw herself at him and managed to move him out of the way. They rolled away and Julian landed on her. They stared at each other.

"Get off!" Laura's claws came out with a loud Snikt. Julian got off from her the gym teacher began to yell at them.

"I didn't ask you to stop," his hand started to changed and he mimicked a move rockslide made.

Laura launched herself at him, she forgot about the rules Logan had made for her and she dug her claws in him.

Everyone stared as the teacher turned into different people and into Mystique and she fell to the ground.

"You killed her." Surge said almost disgusted.

Laura stared at her hands covered in blood.

"I-I a…" she ran away as fast as she could, away from the school away from anyone who she could hurt.

XxXxXxX

Logan and Gambit had gone to a bar to drink. They started to talk about Storm and Rogue.

"You know sumtin, my chere she is da most beautiful female in da world."

"Yea well you better treat her like she is the only girl in the world bub."

After they had a few beers, Pyro walked in.

"Hey mate," he went to sit next to them.

"Pyro my man what brings you here," Gambit said as he gulped his beer.

"Better not be trouble bub." Logan took his claws out.

"C'mon mate let's not start a fight just came here to get a drink.

"Johnny your already crazy Remy thinks drinking ain't so good for you."

"I'm not gana do anything besides I need to go pick up Wanda at school."

"Magneto's got you babysitting." Logan chuckled before he drank a beer.

"No I'm supposed to be their leader, so I decided I should take care of her."

"What about the other girl," Logan said, "she's younger."

"She can take care of herself."

"John you are a bad man."

"What?" John looked at them confused that they thought it was wrong.

"Hormones, psh" Logan said, "what is it with all of you and not controlling your desires, the smell is irritating."

"Don't tell Remy noting about hormones, I can tell by da way you look at 'Ro she aint just your friend."

Logan blushed and John laughed

"Grrr how about we just finish drinking in peace."

They began to drink when Logan got a message from Charles

_The students, they are not safe… _

Logan got up and left money and left followed by Gambit and John, they all had motorcycles.

XxXxX

Logan sniffed them to the gym, he sniffed the air, "there's more mutants in there we should be careful."

"You afraid of a challenge mate." Pyro said as he let fire out, Gambit took out his staff.

Logan sniffed the air only one scent was not in the gym: Laura.

He walked to the gym and cut the doors opened.

All the mutants look at Logan Pyro and Gambit.

Mystique laid on the floor, bleeding

"What is going on?"

"That claw freak killed her," Surge said.

Rogue and the x-men got mad ant the mutants formed teams ready to fight.

"It was an accident," Rogue said as she tried hard not to beat Surge.

"Hey no worries I got this." Elixir said as he went to Mystique and used his powers, "there she should be ok."

Logan went to go see Mystique but she turned into a bird and flew away, "Great, just great."

"Well I'm still waiting for an explanation." Logan looked at Julian.

"Well, keep waiting; you're not getting one, Dust, now."

She formed a sand storm and as it left so did the Hellions.

The rest of the mutants coughed as they tried to move some of the sand left behind.

"Stripes, what happened?"

"I don' know they were here all day and then Mystique told us we had to fight, that boy Julian he picked on Laura all day."

"Yeah he wouldn't leave her alone." Pietro said.

Jaime started to walk out.

"Were do you think you're going?"

"To find Laura."

"No, get back to class, Pyro and Gambit will take care of you, I'll go find her."

"What are you crazy don leave swamp rat wit me he won't leave me alone," Rogue begged.

"C'mon chere afraid you might like Remy a bit more dan you already do?"

"Not one word swamp rat or I'll absorb ya."

"If its wit your lips its worth it's none, mah chere?"

"I hate you swamp rat."

"I love da nicknames you give Remy."

"Rems you are Remy stop addressing you 'self."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Laura cried she started to cut herself until she was taking the skin and muscle of her hands off.

She did not understand why she could never do anything right and when she did it was never good enough, her mother had failed with her. Sure, she had survived and was a skilled fighter but she was defected, she had no control, she would never be human.

She let the blood flow out of her arms she sat down and waited. She wish she could die, she wished she did not exist.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" she yelled from the top of her lungs, tears flowed from her eyes, and she closed them and went to sleep.

Logan watched her and picked her, she looked at him, "Are you going to want me to leave?" Laura cried more

"No, kid, wouldn't do you any good now would it?"

"No but I killed someone, I'll never be an x-men."

"Mystique survived the other group had a member with the ability to heal."

Laura stopped crying, "What happened to them?"

"They left I have to go talk to chuck, I heard one of them was giving you a hard time."

"Yes, his name is Julian, he is very irritating."

"Tell you what, next time you feel like punching someone call me and I will pick you up so you won't hurt anyone."

"Sorry I thought I could handle it myself," Laura got sad again.

"If you promise not to cut yourself again I'll let you train with me."

Laura smiled; Logan did not let her train with him even though they both knew she could do it.

"Fine, but I am not a child."

"Fine let's go home." Logan put her down and they walked toward his bike.

"Laura," she turned to him and waited for him to speak, "that is who you are kid, you're not x-23 anymore, just remember that when you want to control yourself, you're a person just like everyone else not a weapon."

Laura nodded, Logan had been through so much, he was older and his life had been full of fighting, but he was right, if he could find a place to be human so would she.

She smiled and went home telling herself that she would follow Logan and train herself as much as possible to be like him, not a weapon, not an object but human, with friends, a life and family.


	9. TRIP TO THE UNKNOWN

**CHAPTER 8: TRIP TO THE UNKNOWN**

Charles got up holding his head; Ororo helped him onto his chair.

"Charles what do we do now?"

"Check on the students, please call Hank if anyone is hurt."

"Yes Charles."

As Ororo turned Paige ran in, "Professor, she's gone she's gone!"

"Yes I know Jean has been taken."

"No, not her it's Illyana."

"What they took her too?" Charles was confused he was not sure why Emma wanted Illyana.

"No she, she disappeared, suddenly, a mutant was after all of us and we fought, she got scared and did something then she was gone."

"Her mutation must have manifested, Paige please look for her in the mansion and I'll alert everyone to look for her."

"Piotr is going to be mad, I promised him safety for him and his sister and now Illyana is gone."

"Don't blame yourself, as you said her mutation has manifested, which is something you could not have prevented."

"Yes you are right, this is unfortunate, we just sided with Magneto and have anti-mutant groups after us and now Emma."

XxXxX

Hank and Forge came out of the Danger Room; their clothes were burned and torn.

"I am never ever going to test a new session on myself," Forge said.

"I agree, I did not realize that you put so many new weapons."

"That's the thing I didn't."

Paige came to them and asked them if Illyana was there.

"No she is not." Paige looked at them for a while.

"Wow the guys you fought must have been real tough."

"What guys?" Hank asked looking at her then at Forge.

"Well the one that attacked us and took Jean."

"Oh yes," Forge exclaimed as Hank looked at him, "What? This means my session worked it was probably one of them that messed with it."

Paige left them to discuss about their projects, she searched everywhere and hopped Illyana was hiding somewhere but nothing.

XxXxX

Logan walked into the mansion everything seemed normal he went to Charles' office.

Scott and Ororo were there, Scott seemed very upset.

"Where's red?"

"She has been taken," Scott said as he turned towards him, "and the Professor wants us to stay here instead of going to find her."

"Chuck, what do you mean she is gone what is going on? And who were the mutants that attacked the kids today?"

"A former student of mine named Emma frost took her, they are her students. Years back Emma left my institute and recently has formed her own in San Francisco, however she also belonged to an organization of mutants known as the Hellfire club, they took Jean because they want to capture the Phoenix and take over the world."

"Isn't that a bad thing, I agree with Scott we should go find her."

"Yes but she is not the only one missing, and we have students to take care of as well, Emma has many students and I don't one any of our students getting hurt."

"Who else is missing?"

"Illyana and I fear it is because of her mutation."

"Tin man ain't gana be too happy about this Chuck."

"Yes I know, why don't you and Laura try to search for her Paige has had no luck."

Laura left and searched for Illyana, but her scent stopped in the hallway then it disappeared, but another scent was there, she could not remember where she had smelled it before.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Julian and Sofia fought over their encounter with the X-men.

"I just don't get why you had to be picking on her, you almost died."

"That was your fault if you hadn't let the skunk absorb you a giant scoreboard would not have landed on my head."

"It didn't land on your head!"

"Yeah no thanks to you, if the freak hadn't pushed me out it would have."

Nori and the rest of the mutants watched them fight some even made bets.

"Awwww Julian the claw freak is soft on you."

"Shut up Nori!"

"No don't shut her up, she is right I saw the way she looked at you and then you got on top of her!"

Emma came in and managed to hear the last part of their quarrel.

"What is going on here?" she said as she turned into her diamond form.

"Julian here caused us our mission," Nori said before anyone else could answer.

"No I didn't, I almost got killed because of her," Julian said as he pointed at Sofia.

"Oh yea no wonder you decided to go for that freak."

"Enough! Who are you talking about?"

"Laura the claw freak, she saved my life and in the process we fell and I landed on her, nothing else." Julian said as his eyes turned green and he left."

"Miss Montenegro is there anything else I need to know about?"

"No that is it."

"Then I don't want to hear no more of your pathetic relationship, learn to control your jealousy."

"As for the rest of you, I am very disappointed, some of those members were new and they still managed to win."

"That's 'cause more showed up." Rockslide said.

"Go train and stop wasting time; you'll get another chance to prove yourselves."

Emma watched as they left to train, at least her plan was successful and she had been able to get Jean.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

School finished and Kitty and Lance went to walk.

"Like Lance I missed you." Kitty hugged Lance and he hugged her back.

"Me too Kit, I'm glad we are together, listen I'm sorry about everything, I'm not good at this."

'It's like ok silly I get it you don't want your friends to know, like they can be total jerks sometimes."

"Yeah, but they are my family." They hugged again and after awhile they returned to school.

"Kitty, don't get mad or anything but is there something between you and Colossus?"

"Like no Pete's just a very nice guy." Kitty said as she kissed him good-bye and left to find Piotr.

Piotr waited for Kitty he sat on one of the steps drawing as always, for some reason he felt like something was wrong.

Kitty showed up, "Like hey Pete lets go before we get in trouble."

"Kayta I forgot to tell you that I brought my motorcycle."

"Like that's fine Pete, let's just get home."

As they rode on his motorcycle Kitty held onto Piotr, she was glad he let her borrow his helmet or else he would know how red she was from how turned on she was from touching his muscles. Piotr wished he had turned into metal he could feel Kitty holding tight onto him and he liked it but he felt it was wrong.

XxXxX

Everyone sat in the rec room waiting for Piotr and Kitty to come home. Kurt grew anxious and decided to look for Kitty, he poofed out of the room and back.

"She is not in her room," he said disappointed, but then in walked Piotr and Kitty.

"Piotr-"before Charles could finish kitty cut him off.

"It wasn't his fault, I told him to wait for me Professor I deserve to be punished.

"And you will half-pint but this ain't about that." Piotr looked around the room everyone was there except Illyana.

"She is gone, I am sorry we are doing the best we can to find her. We both knew that she would have mutant powers and they have manifested."

"Were did she go?" Piotr asked trying hard not to turn into metal and punching a wall.

"I got it!" Laura said, as she sniffed to were Kurt was, "you took her!"

"Vat are you crazy, vhy vould I do dat?"

"Her scent stopped in the hallway and is mixed with the smell you make when you teleport."

"Wait if she is telling the truth?" Prodigy said, "Look you said that her powers barely manifested what if Illyana can teleport like Kurt but because she does not know how to do it she got stuck."

"Stuck were?" Piotr said.

"Oh my god ve have to get her out." Kurt said as he panicked.

"Were is she?" Piotr said.

"In another place, when Kurt teleports he passes through another dimension, we learned this from one of Forge's experiments."

"Well then tell him to bring her back."

"I've not going back there, no way, there are monsters there!" Kurt yelled as he remembered the dinosaur looking creatures.

"Illyana! this all my fault." Piotr fell to his knees.

"Kurt please, she is in danger and she is just a child."

"Fine but I am not going alone."

"Who said you were bub, I'm going with you."

"And so am I," Piotr said as he got to his knees.

"I know that you all came from a fight but will some of you be willing to go with them."

"Chuck we will be fine." Wolverine said.

"No I'm going too, and so is swamp rat." Rogue said as Gambit smiled.

"Aw chere you just made Remy's day you want him to be wit you."

"Maybe we can leave 'im dere." Rogue said.

"I am going too." Laura said and everyone turned to look at her.

"No you ain't kid, you're staying here."

"No I have more fighting experience than anyone else, and I can live through anything so I'm going."

"So am I," Bobby said and kitty and Warren also decided to go.

"Very well, Forge get them ready."

They got into their uniforms, the others watched, as they got ready to leave. Stormed hugged Logan, he watched stunned.

"Please try not to be the hero and get everyone back safely." Logan smiled.

Jaime watched Laura he also wanted to hug her but she was in fighting mode and was afraid of her reactions.

"Laura hurry up so we can watch some TV ok."

Laura liked Jaime he was always trying to make her feel like a person she nodded and they got ready to leave.

"Ok this will only allow you to be in the other dimension for half an hour so you have to move fast."

The team held on to each other and Kurt teleported.

XxXxX

To Laura it looked as if they were in a volcano.

"Everyone stay alert they can come out any second." Logan took out his claws.

They looked around, slowly form the shadows; the beasts began to come out snarling.

Illyana stood on top of a rock, "Piotr, Piotr!"

But before they could react, the creatures attacked and a shadow took Illyana.

Piotr tried so hard to get her but there were so many creatures, they all ran after her as they fought, "Illyana, Illyana!"

Laura threw two creatures into the lava she was the fastest and best fighter it was her mission to get Illyana and when she saw the opportunity, she ran.

"Laura, come back, Laura." She ignored Logan and everyone else; she had to save her. She reached the top and what she saw made her stop, she never expected to see what she saw.


	10. Fighting the Demon Inside

**Chapter 9: Fighting the Demon Inside**

Laura looked at Illyana screamed as a monster with horns that looked half-human yanked her away.

Laura was made by men, demons did not exist, _maybe he was a mutant_, she thought as she ran after them. The beast was fast and for him climbing rocks and jumping seemed effortless. Laura got mad she felt she wouldn't be able to reach them and she had never failed before she wasn't going to start now. She lounged herself at the beast.

None of her blows affected him so instead he put Illyana down and took Laura by the neck.

"Let me look into your soul," the creatures eyes were horrible, but all Laura could think was she had to get the girl out.

"You're pathetic," he threw Laura to the ground hard, "you have no soul, you are not human, just a pathetic experiment gone wrong."

"Leave her alone!" Wolverine and the rest of the x-men arrived ready to fight.

"Well I'll make you a deal, I'll spare this creature," he pointed to Laura, "and I get to take the girl."

Piotr held Illyana on tight, she cried, "or third option is I kill you all and take the girl."

"How about you leave and leave them both alone bub, if you haven't notice there is more of us and one of you."

"Oh you pathetic human, how ignorant you are, I am Belasco, mighty and powerful, and there can be thousands of you and I still win."

"What do you want from me," Illyana yelled, "leave me alone!"

"Never, I can give you everything, you'll be my queen, and together we will take over Limbo, and control the universe."

"Limbo, bub you really must be on something."

"Look around you, were do you think you are?"

"Grrr, enough!" wolverine slashed at Belasco but it was almost pointless.

The other man except for Laura and Illyana all attacked Belasco but it was pointless.

"Stop, stop I'll do it I'll stay, let everyone go."

"No, Illyana I will not leave you."

"petite you too small to make decisions on ya' own."

"Please leave them alone." Illyana went towards Belasco, and held his hand.

"I'll be ok Piotr." Everyone just watched as they disappeared.

"Illyana, Illyana, we have to find her!" Piotr looked around for possible places they could have gone or be but nothing.

"Oh no time is running out," Kurt looks at his watch, "everyone hold hands."

"No I must find Illyana," Piotr tried to leave but Cyclops held on to him, "What are you doing let me go."

"No she is gone, we could try again but first we have to get back, some of us are hurt."

Piotr went to them and they returned. When the professor did not see Illyana he did not bother to ask more, but wolverine told him everything.

"She is gone Chuck and what's worst is we all watched as he took her."

"He was right though it would have been her or all of them."

"But she is just a child, Chuck, a child and he took her there in Limbo, for who knows what."

"I'm afraid there is not much we can do, we should get everyone ready to search for Jean and let us hope that this time we can have some luck."

"Better 'cus kids ain't gana be too happy if we don't."

XxXxX

Laura walked in her room, she was angry with herself, she had failed in her mission, the one time she decided to save someone on her own, and she failed.

Rogue and Kitty came in silently no one wanted to discuss what had happened.

"Poor Pete, if I like had a sister I would die if anything happened to her."

"Yeah, poo' guy he must be beating himself over it."

"We need to go back and save her." Kitty and Rogue stared at Laura amazed at what she said.

"I agree wit you sugah but if we keep doing dat then we make rips in the walls and more of them scary beast come out like last time."

"But we failed, we need to complete our mission," this was upsetting Laura that they were refusing to go.

She left the room; Jaime was in the hallway with Bobby, Jubilee and Sam.

"Oh hey Laura, you wana go do something." Jaime turned away he was so shy around her, but Laura was in no mood for anything so she shook her head and left.

Jaime went after her, "hey wait up."

"I do not feel like doing anything Jaime."

"I know, but it must have been hard for you, what happened and when things get bad sometimes you just need a time-out."

"Time-out?" Laura had never heard anyone tell her that before.

"Yeah a break, just to relax and have fun, like play or something."

"I do not think playing is something we should be doing at this moment."

"C'mon, just for a while, it will be great I promise." Jaime took Laura's hand and dragged her outside.

Some of the other students were there, Charles did not want them to freak out so he had sent Hank to give them a lesson, in other words to play.

The rest of the other members were sent to train, this time Warren and Betsy joined them as well as Bobby.

Wolverine put on the hardest lesson Forge had designed. Piotr was the first to fight and he and Logan were the last that remained.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sarah watched her family from a computer as she prepared her speech. She knew Laura would see her and come looking for them but what she did not know was if her family would be ok.

She failed she was not able to protect Laura or her family and all for her ambition in genetics, now a little girl who knew no kindness would die or would spend a lifetime killing being hurt and traumatized.

"Are you ready you're up in five minutes," Kimura said with a smile on her face.

"You are a monster Kimura."

"Aw you're hurting my feelings ha ha ha ha, do you know what I am going to do to that little runt when I get my hands on her?"

"Nothing bad, remembers we want her alive so we can fix her," Rice said as he came from behind Sarah, "you're up."

Sarah looked at her speech, she remembered when she first began to work for H.Y.D.R.A. she was so young and ambitious but now, the one person she could call her own she would bring her more harm than she ever did.

She had tried so hard to protect Laura and in the end, she failed. She stared at the cameras and the people as cameras flashed, before this was all she could dream of.

Her speech was on cloning, she mentioned many of the things she worked on. Her heart ached as she spoke.

_That's all Laura is to them, an animal, an object for the use of others._

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

The students went to go eat, although many were not hungry especially the staff and older students Charles ordered food sating that they had to eat for their own sake.

Logan turned the TV on hoping the students would get distracted, he decided to put on channel they would like but the news channel caught his attention.

"_And now we go live with Dr. Risman, scientist who after several years has been able to successfully clone a person."_

"_Yes thank you, the process of cloning is very complicated, but after several failed attempts, we were able to succeed."_

"_Tell us about the experiment, is it a complete human or is it partial or what," the news reporter asked._

"_It is a complete human, sh-there is actually several we had one successful and it is still in progress, but have started on more in hopes of finding new ways to clone human tissue of different sorts." Sarah sighed, she wanted the ground to eat her alive, but she turned and saw the men in H.Y.D.R.A. and realized she was already in hell._

Logan watched in disgust, how could they have gone public, and why was Sarah back with H.Y.D.R.A.? He looked at Laura who watched emotionless at the TV.

The students all turned to Laura, she got up and left, Logan followed her.

"Ain't nothing you can do 'bout it, it was her decision."

"No, I don't think she would go back to them, she went through so much trouble for me to get away as well as her."

"If you go, you'll walk into a trap."

"I have to she is my mother." Laura sat on her bed and started to cry, she never cared if she did not get to see Sarah again but knowing she existed was good enough for her.

Logan went to her side, "life's full of choices we have to make, she made some bad ones and in the end she tried to fix them, she wanted you to have a normal life, if you go for her all that would be a waste."

"And let her die, do you have any idea what they will do with her! I have to go for her, I have to find her!" she cried harder.

"Look I tell you what, you stay here go to school help look for Jean and I will look for Sarah."

"If you look for her than they will capture you, and then I will be alone."

"No I'm not gana literally go search for her, I'm sending someone else."

"Who?"

"Nick Fury, the man who was supposed to be watching her,"

"Why would you send someone who has already failed you?"

"Because in life everyone gets second chances, this is his."

"Fine I will stay but if he fails I leave."

"It's a deal kid." Logan took his hand out and Laura shook it. They went down stairs to eat.

"I am glad you have come to an agreement, and Laura thank you for choosing to stay," Charles said, Laura nodded and went to sit next to Jaime and Tabitha as they talked about their lesson with Mr. McCoy.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Julian sat on the rooftop, he was so angry and confused, Sofia was right it was wrong of him to bug Laura but he could not help it something just made him do it.

"Great, just great," he used his power to pick a rock and then threw it as far as he could.

"You know if Miss Frost catches you up here you will get grounded." Cessily stood behind him, her silver skin shined from the sun.

"Oh hey, Cess, I kind of want to be alone right now."

"Right, of course I just thought we could talk about your little crush."

"Crush? I don't have a crush and that clone freak."

"I was talking about Nori, but seeing on how you mentioned her let's keep going."

"Ahhhhh Nori, are you crazy!" Cessily looked at Julian and laughed, he got mad but then laughed too.

"Well do you want to tell me what is wrong?"

"Sofia, she's mad at me again, I can never do anything right, and we failed."

"Well about us failing, first of all there was more of them, second of all none of us got hurt, third as soon as you could you took us out and that is what a team leader does, he looks out for others.

"Thanks."

"As for Sofia, well I can't tell you much, I'm not good with relationships, but I will tell you something, every girl wants to feel special, and going on messing with other girls is not the way."

"Thanks Cess what would I be without you."

"Nothing, be the same jerk as always," Cess began to laugh.

"Hey that is not cool." And they started to push each other around as they went back inside.

XxXxX

Sofia laid on her bed, she watched the ceiling, she was mad but Emma was right, she had to control her anger issues, besides it's not like that freak had a chance with Julian. Someone knocked on her door and she got up to open it.

"Hey, Sofia, can I come in," Julian stood there not looking at her.

"Fine but if Miss Frost finds out I'm blaming you."

"Sure, look I wanted to say I'm sorry, Sofia I love you, and that girl and what happen don't matter you do, please I'm sorry let's just put it behind is."

"Julian, I can't just turn the other way for you all the time, if you want to be with me and if you love it then prove it because each time I keep thinking you just don't care."

"I'll do anything please I love you Sofia."

"Alright but this is your last chance," Sofia got close to Julian and hugged him, "I love you." They kissed, Julian loved Sofia he wouldn't screw this chance.


	11. Friends Reunited part 1

**Chapter 10: Friends Reunited Part I**

It was midnight and Kitty could not sleep, she decided to go downstairs for a midnight snack. As she went into the kitchen, she heard a noise from below.

_Great, just great_, she thought as she made her way to the underground level of the mansion. So much had happened and she did not want to deal with anything especially some crazy mutant like the Hellions breaking in.

She walked around and noticed that someone was in the danger room; she phased through and watched as Piotr hit everything in his way.

"Piotr?" he turned to look at her, she was in her pajamas, which only consisted of a long shirt at that moment, he felt embarrassed to look at her.

"What are you doing in here?" kitty said as she got closer to him, but at the same time, a laser shot at them. He got mad and started to fight until everything was destroyed, Kitty watched almost afraid. Piotr was very violent something she had never witnessed, at least not to that degree.

He came to her, changed into his human form, and dropped on his knees crying. She held on to him as he cried.

"It's all my fault Kayta; she's gone I let her go!"

"Shhh, don't ok everything is going to be fine, I promise will find her and before you know it she will be here."

"and everything she is going through, that will always be with her."

"look that wasn't your fault how would you know a demon would come after her for her powers?"

He cried more and Kitty held him and got on her knees too as she hugged him while he cried and calmed himself.

XxXxX

Laura lay asleep and dreamed about her mother.

"_Laura, Laura, don't why did you leave me why did you let them do this to me?" her mother was covered in blood._

"_No, no I didn't you told me to run, and I did."_

"_But left me with them, you are nothing a weapon that's what you are."_

"_No stop, stop." Laura's mother came closer and then she woke up._

It was a dream, she had them before, nothing more. She looked to her roommates and notice Kitty was gone. She followed her scent and hopped nothing bad had happened to her.

She sniffed the air by the danger room, someone else was in there with her. She took her claws out and cut open the door ready to fight whoever was hurting Kitty. At the moment, she jumped in kitty, Piotr freaked out causing them to fall, and kitty landed on Piotr.

Laura watched and got the wrong idea, "sorry I thought you were being attacked,"

"No it's so not like that, really," kitty tried to move away but instead phased into Piotr, she finally managed to get up.

"We were just training," she said as she blushed.

"In your pajamas?" Laura said as she looked at them, Piotr was only wearing sweats without a shirt.

"Well no he was I came to check him out- I mean I came to check out here because I heard like noises." Kitty and Piotr blushed and looked away; Laura stared at them but noticed something forming in the back of them.

"What is that?" she pointed at an orange glow behind them, they turned and stared.

"Like oh my god we have to call the professor, it's a rip from the other dimension, like you guys need to fight, I'll go get the professor."

They watched and waited for the monsters to come out, but instead a blonde woman in armor came out.

"Help me, I have to close this!" she yelled as she tried to cover the rip.

Laura, did not care who she was she hated that place and ran to help her followed by Piotr; kitty ran to wake up the professor.

Laura heard the monsters growl as they closed the rip. She hated that place, she remembered how she was called soulless, and reminded she would never be human

"Few, that was close," the girl said as she sat on the ground, she then ran to Piotr and hugged him.

Laura took her claws out ready to attack the girl, but then Logan and the professor came in with kitty.

"No Laura don't," Professor Charles said.

"She's probably a demon; she came from the other dimension."

"I'm not a demon," she turned to Piotr her blue eyes looked crystal clear, "it's me Piotr, your sister."

"Impossible, no, no Illyana is six." He turned away from her.

"Please don't Piotr, I have missed you each year I spent there I only thought of you."

"No, Professor is it really her?"

"Yes it is her, she may be older but her sent is still the same." Laura looked at her, what had happen to her?

"But that doesn't mean we can trust her, she may be possessed by a demon."

"I'm not, I've been in limbo for several years, or at least for me it seems so, how long has it been here?"

"Half a day since you left." Logan looked at her, she looked different, something in her eyes didn't look right.

"What happened to you?"

"He took me away and made me bad, he told me I had to learn magic and I did, I learned about my powers."

"How did you get back here?"

"I was training and then I saw something change and I heard noises, it was a bit disturbing what I saw and I am ashamed I thought wrong."

"Spill it out kid." Everyone waited, unsure at what she would say next.

"well- but it wasn't true it's what I thought I saw," she looked at everyone, "I saw a man in sweats on his knees holding a girl in a pink long shirt but the shirt was up, but I'm sure it wasn't what I think it was."

"You are suggesting that Piotr, your brother, and kitty were engaging in a sexual act, but are trying to deny it and also hoping we will also ignore it as well." Laura said as everyone stared at her, they had all gone down to check what was going on.

"Like, what? We were not ok how can you like suggest that?" Kitty was mad she barely had her first kiss with Lance and now she was being called a whore.

"Well then what were you doing, and in the middle of the night."

"Oh Pete my man," bobby said.

"Like nothing ok." She did not want to tell anyone that Piotr had cried she felt it was not her right to tell.

"It's ok Kayta I'll tell them." Piotr said he had Illyana at his side.

"Yeah with details," Bobby smiled as he listened to Piotr.

"I was training, I could not sleep, so I trained, Kayta found me and when I saw her I was very angry I could not handle it professor, I wanted Illyana back I felt like I failed, please do not punish Kayta."

"I won't Piotr but I'm afraid your privileges in the danger room in the night are suspended as well as everyone else's," he turned to the students, " as for all of you tomorrow you have school, please it is late you must sleep."

The students all headed back to sleep, but Laura Piotr, Logan, Ororo, and Illyana stayed along with Rogue, Gambit and Scott.

"Is there more you wana tell us kid?"

"No, I am sorry, but I was scared and he made me see what he would do to you so I left, I don't think I should be trusted, but I don't want to go back, the memories of Piotr have helped me."

"Do not worried child we will help you and soon you will be yourself, but seeing as how you are older now we will get you a private tutor to help you with school, so that you can be in school."

"Yea thanks professor." She went to him and hugged him, then hugged Piotr hard.

"Wait I got one question kid?"

What is it Mr. Logan?"

"What is that weir thing on your side?" he pointed to a long thing that hung to her side.

"Oh it's my sword," she said as she held it up electricity seemed to come out of it.

"Well yours or not you ain't carrying that around give it to Chuck so he can put it away."

When Logan said this, she seemed she would strike him but instead she said yes, and put the sword away.

They all retired to sleep, but Laura remained she was angry.

_This is all their fault, Illyana left because of them and they have jean._

She was angry and she knew what she had to do, she was going to get jean back and make sure they pay for making her friends suffer.

She packed her clothes and left, she knew Logan would be mad but by then she would be too far.

She did not want them to be mad at her so she left a note

_Logan please help Sarah, sorry I have to do this_

_Bye._


	12. Friends Reunited part 2

**Chapter 11: Friends Reunited Part II**

Laura headed to the outside of the school, she thought of how to get to San Francisco.

"A note ain't good enough for me." Logan stepped out from the shadows; he had a cigar in his mouth and lit it.

"I'm going, did you see her? It is all their fault." Laura was mad and she began to walk.

"Killing ain't gana solved anything kid, you know that if you kill them then there is no point you being here."

Laura stopped, she did not want to be X-23 and she wanted to make them pay.

"Tell you what, seeing as how you're so good in the danger room, why don't we make this a DR mission?"

"How so?" Laura was curious to see what Logan had to offer, and she liked the idea of being on a mission, it was so normal to her.

"You go there you beat them up get Jean, without killing anyone or damaging them too much."

"What would you consider too much damage?"

"No more than a few non deadly broken bones." Logan smiled; this was definitely a challenge for Laura.

"Fine, but I have to go, I am behind on schedule."

"Well guess you're gana need to go faster," he held some keys out to her Laura eyed them, she never thought Logan would let anyone ride his motorcycle.

"It ain't my bike, that's for me only, but since I am always in need of one and seem to damage it a lot Forge made a different one, thought you'd be the first to ride it."

Laura went into the garage to look at the bike, it was black and big, the tires were thick and there were many gadgets on it, she could already tell it was a weapon on wheels.

"Take care kid, oh and if Chuck asks you planned this yourself I was never here."

"Bye." She got on the bike and rode out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Rogue got up to get ready, as she looked Kitty and Laura were already up, she turned to her other side-

"Awwwwwwwwww. What are you doing here?"

"Mornin' chere," Remy said as he awoke from Rogue's yelling, "now chere calm down you making poo' Remy's head hurt."

"Get of my bed, get out, get out!" Rogue pushed Remy off the bed.

"C'mon chere afraid you might like being wit Remy a bit too much." Remy got up and when the sheets came off he was completely naked.

"Oh my god, Remy where is your clothes?" she blushed and turned away, embarrassed to see him.

"What chere never seen a man befo'?" he laid back down next to her, "'course you haven't all you have is Scott and he ain't much to see."

"What do you care, swamp rat and don't you say anything 'bout Scott, got it." Rogue got up as she headed to get her stuff to shower.

"If Remy didn't know any better he might guess you feel sometin for dat boy."

"None of your business swamp rat, now get out of my room I have to shower, and what if Kitty or Lau' come in here, worst what if Logan comes in here?"

"We tell 'im to get out we havin a private lesson, chere." Remy got close to Rogue; she could feel his breath on her and his skin almost touching hers.

"What are you doing swamp rat, if you get closer I'll absorb ya."

"Chere you can go ahead, absorb, absorb my thoughts, you can have fun wit dem and stop thinking 'bout dumb boys like Scott."

"You're crazy, get away from me," she turned away from, "I already told you I don't want you in my head.'

"Now that ain't fair chere you already in Remy's." she turned to look at him, his eyes were intense and beautiful, she felt mesmerized by them.

"Remy, please go," Rogue looked away, she felt like crying.

"Chere don't ask me what I can't do, I told you, you ain't alone, and Remy will always be here fo' you."

"Don't you get it, I can't touch you, I can't touch anyone, I'm a death trap."

"Neve' ask for more than to be at your side, Rogue."

Remy went and put his clothes on; he began to walk out but turned around.

"Chere," Rogue turned around to look at him and he put his glove on her mouth and kissed it, "there is always a way chere."

Rogue stayed in shock, unsure of what to do but before she recovered Remy was gone.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Julian got ready to train the day had been great, Sofia was smiling and he winked at her.

"Alright everyone let's get into teams." He said as the mutants formed into groups.

They all began to fight each other Julian smiled as everyone picked partners to fight against; Sofia made her way towards him.

"Hey beautiful, like what you see?"

"Yeah even more after I kick your ass." Sofia smiled as Julian looked at her in disbelief.

"Oh c'mon Julian this will be great."

"Right it will," Julian began to form a green aurora around him and they began to fight.

XxXxX

Emma watched from afar, as her students trained, and behind her the Cuckoos also watched.

"Ah, he is so handsome, like what does he see in her," one of them said.

"Yeah like he could totally have us, we are three times more fun," another said.

"Ladies will you please control your hormones, it is giving me a headache, why don't you do something productive like call Sebastian."

"What exactly do you want us to tell him?"

"Tell him that we have her and soon she will be ready." Emma made an evil smile. The Cuckoos turned away and left, they all looked a bit confused but did not say anything, they knew better.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jaime walked around the mansion, "Hey has anyone seen Laura?"

Everyone turned to look at him and shook their heads no.

Logan was passing by eating an apple from one of his claws

"Have you seen Laura?"

"No why would I know where Laura is?"

"Uh, because she is your daughter?"

"Well I ain't very good dad then, is that what you are trying to say bub," Logan took out his other claws, "you saying that I ain't a good father 'cause I don't know where she is?"

"No- I," Jaime looked scared trying to find a way out, " I was just saying that maybe you knew where she is at, but I think you are a great father, you have done a good job, I mean just look at her she is-" Logan turned to Jaime ready to strike, "nice, I have to go bye."

Logan smiled and began to eat his apple.

_Logan please come to my office_, it was Charles, just his luck Logan headed towards his office.

Ororo and Scott were in the room and they did not look happy.

"You wanted to see me Chuck."

"Yes Logan, it seems Laura has disappeared."

"Really haven't noticed she was gone, ain't much of a talker." Logan tried to look uninterested but they could all tell he knew where she was.

"Right, you did not notice she was gone including the new x-men motorcycle is gone." Scott looked at him almost wanting to strike him

"Really, I wanted to test it before I let any of you on it, Laura is gana hear from when she comes back."

"Hear from you but I thought she ran away, what makes you think she will come back?" Ororo was mad, she hated when Logan lied.

"Well I don't I'm hoping she will, look just tell me what you want."

"Why did you let her go, I bet you sent her to go after her mother, Logan Laura is in no condition to be fighting, she needs to have a normal life," Ororo seemed hurt as she yelled at Logan.

"Yeah, Logan you can't just let her, we know that Sarah is the only person Laura had but we are a family, she needs to learn about that too," Scott tried to calm himself down as he remembered Jean, he also wanted to run like Laura after Jean.

"Who said anything 'bout Sarah, told the kid I get that solved."

"Logan?" Ororo was confused.

"She is learning about family, Scott, that is why I let the kid go find Jean."

"Really, but what if she hurts people, no offense Logan but Laura controls her anger issues less than you."

"I got that covered too." Logan smiled as he remembered the deal he made with Laura.

"Logan, I understand that you and Laura had good intentions, but Scott is right, Laura is young and unstable, we don't want anyone getting hurt including herself."

"Look Chuck, Laura needs different lessons then the kids here, all I did was give her a lesson in form of a mission that will help her learn self control."

"Still Logan I do not agree with this arrangement," Charles looked at Logan, "but seeing on how she has already left we will wait for her to reach San Francisco before we go after her."

"Thanks Chuck Laura needs this."

"You may go Logan but please consult me about future, missions especially when it only involves one student."

"No problem Chuck," Logan, Scott and Ororo walked out.

Scott left to his room but Ororo and Logan stayed behind.

"Logan, let us talk."

"Sure thing 'Ro what's on your mind."

"It's about the other night," Ororo looked at him; Logan was unsure what to do.

"What 'bout it 'Ro I thought we were ok." He got close to her and caressed her face, she smiled.

"I thought we should go out to dinner, tonight if you like."

"Sure thing," he bent down, kissed her passionately, and walked away.

"Logan I am serious about the dinner, we do that first."

"Whatever you say 'Ro," he left with a huge smile on his face.

Kitty had been standing behind a tree listing, her eyes were popping out.

"Oh my god like I have to tell Rogue." She took her backpack and headed out.

XxXxX

When Kitty and Rogue got to school, Kitty waited for everyone to leave, "Like I need to tell you something Rogue."

"Sure kitty what up?" Rogue said as she looked at the time.

"Guess what I saw this morning before we came to school?"

Rogue turned red, "Kitty it ain't what it looks like I told him to leave and nothing happen, I'm gana kill him."

"What are you talking about Rogue; I wanted to tell you that I saw Ororo as Mr. Logan out."

"Oh," Rogue sighed with relief, "really, we should totally help them out."

"Yeah don't they like make a cute couple?" Kitty was excited this was the first time Rogue agreed to something she wanted to do.

"Wait Rogue, what were you talking about?" Kitty eyed Rogue suspiciously.

"Oh nothing really, its notin' I gata get to class bye." Rogue ran out leaving Kitty alone.

After a few seconds, Kitty left to her class excited to see Piotr.

XxXxX

Kurt walked Amanda to class, when he left her he noticed Wanda was standing there leaning on her locker.

"Hey Wanda, aren't you going to class," he said as he approached her.

"Nah, school is a waste of time; I'm only here because father says I have to."

"Well you know there is always something new to learn," Kurt looked at her she was wearing the bracelet he gave her, "I'm glad you liked it."

"Huh," Wanda looked at her bracelet, "Oh yeah thank you."

"So are you not going to class then?"

"Nope."

"Well then I'll see you later ok bye," Kurt began to walk away.

Wanda turned around and started to walk away when Kurt poofed in front of her.

"Hey you want to get ice cream or something?"

"I thought you were going to class?"

"I've changed my mind, besides ditching one class is not bad when you are doing it for ice cream."

"Okay let's go," Kurt held her hand and they poofed out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Nick looked at his cell phone he knew exactly who was calling but he did not want to answer, the cell phone ringed and on the caller id was the name X-mansion, he opened it.

"Hello," he listened to Logan yell, "I'm already on it, ok I got someone on the case, won't happen again, I really thought she was safe.

"Well you better make sure she is safe, 'cause it ain't just gana me who goes after you."

"I know, I have to go bye," Furry closed his cell phone and threw it, he hated to fail, losing was not an option, he would get her back.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Laura was almost in San Francisco, she and had been riding for a while and had stopped, as little as possible.

She thought about how to handle all the mutants, and tried to estimate their amount since not all had been at school the day they showed up.

She remembered Julian, and for once, she hesitated on how to fight him, what was wrong with her, what was his problem, what was her problem.

"I will not fail this mission," she said as she accelerated on her motorcycle.


	13. Friends Reunited part 3

**Chapter 12: Friends Reunited Part III**

Jean was chained onto a table she tried to unchain herself but could not.

"Help, somebody help, Scott!" she yelled as she remembered seeing Scott fall down.

_Oh, Scott where are you, Professor, professor please help me_, a tear fell down; she wanted to be home with Scott. So many things had happened to her, she felt she was losing control of herself, and letting the Phoenix win, and now she was chained to a table by Emma Frost.

Jean had met Emma many years before, she had been one of Xavier's first students along with Hank, but Emma had other plans and had left the institute angry with Professor Xavier.

"Please someone let me out, please, I'm dangerous, please." She cried, she felt miserable, she did not know if Scott was okay, and she was getting mad, and every time she got mad Phoenix came out. Now she knew how Rogue felt in not being able to touch, they both had powers they could not control.

XxXxX

Laura stood outside the school, she sniffed the air, Jean was there and there were many students as well. She decided the best was to try to get Jean without going through the students, besides that was her mission.

She entered and started to move as fast as possible, the school here looked like Xavier's school only this one was a bit smaller, but it helped Laura move quicker through the place.

She moved to the lower level, she looked around; they had a danger room as well, but no Cerebro in the place. Laura sniffed Jean was in a room right past the danger room there. She tried to move as quietly as possible so that no one came out to see her.

As she passed the Danger Room the doors opened, and Julian and Sofia were walking out they looked at her. Laura hesitated but struck Sofia hard, but Julian blasted her with his telekinesis. Laura got up and began to fight them, Julian turned to Sofia to make sure she was okay. The rest of the students went after Laura.

"Ah look it's the claw freak," Santo said as he picked up Laura by a leg but she cut of his arm, "Hey that is not fair."

Although Logan told him that she was only allowed to break bones she counted him as an exception since he could put it back.

"Ahhh," she yelled as she attacked the students, Josh watched her, but did not do anything; it was not as if he could heal her to death.

Laura looked around she counted the students and took out devices from the bag she had been carrying.

She started to put them on the students; Julian looked at her as all his friends began to fall.

"What the fuck did you do to them," he said as he began to glow green.

"If you hurt me I will kill them," she looked at him her face was emotionless.

Nori had been one of the few who were still standing, "Julian we have to stop her."

"What do you want clone freak?" Julian was mad he hugged Sofia who was unconscious.

"Where is Jean?"

"What are you talking about clone freak?"

Laura was surprised he did not know that half his teammates had extracted one of her teammates, but she was more surprised when he called her clone. She tried to concentrate on her mission.

"The member your teammates took from the mansion."

"What?" Julian looked at his friends, Wither looked away _so that is why he had not gone to fight_, "look I don't know where she is but if you find her fine take her, but please just leave my friends.

Laura smiled she walked out of the room and went to get Jean.

XxXxX

Jean was tired she wanted to go home the doors opened and Laura was there and slashed her chains off.

"Laura, oh my god you guys found me," Jean looked around but no one was there.

"Laura were is everyone?"

"They are not here, I came by myself, it makes it easier for me."

"And just where do you think you are going?" Emma said as five blond girls stood behind her.

The ceiling made a sound and it collapsed as the X-men appeared.

"Leaving," Psylocke said as she went towards Emma with a butterfly shape formed on her head.

Laura took a device from her hand and showed it to Emma, "You are going to let us go or more than half of your students will die."

Emma got mad, but she did not want her students dead, "Fine just leave but she will go back with us."

The x-men left as Scott carried Jean, Laura smiled satisfied she had succeeded. Before she left, she turned to look at the Hellions, Julian was staring at her, she stared but Logan called her and she left.

Emma watched as the x-men left, she turned into her diamond form.

"Julian, Nori I need to speak to you."

"Sure what up," Julian said.

"You are no longer leader she is," Emma pointed at Nori and left.

"What?" they both said in disbelief.

"Oh and Mr. Keller if you ever let her go again, you will regret it."

Julian watched as Emma walked out, he was shocked of what he had just heard; he was no longer the leader of the Hellions.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

When everyone was together at the X-mansion, they all celebrated that both Jean and Illyana had returned.

"Laura, I want to thank you for retrieving Jean to us," Professor Charles said while everyone patted her.

"Yeah I wish I was there you probably kicked ass," Bobby said as he patted Laura.

"Congrats kid," Logan smiled, Laura looked confused, "you passed your session, no one's dead or badly injured and you managed to get jean I'm very proud."

Laura looked at Logan, no one had ever told her something like that,_ he was proud of her_, "Thank you," were the only words she could manage to take out.

"Though would've been nice if I saw that Hellion kid with a few scratches," Logan said with a smirk on his face, "wonder why you didn't get him?"

Laura did not understand what he was saying, but she did not like what he was saying, "you said to do the least amount of damage, he did not attack therefore he did not present a threat to my mission," Laura tried to say with a straight face but for some odd reason she was getting mad at the idea of hurting Julian.

"Yeah, and I suppose that little girlfriend of his did?" Logan smirked again.

"…" Laura stood quiet; she thought about it and realized that she had restrained herself from attacking both of them and of only attacked Wind Dancer. She looked up but Logan had gone away.

_Why did she only attack the girl? Why had she left Julian untouched, when he posed a bigger threat not only because of his power but because he was the leader? Attacking Julian would have been the logical thing to do, what was wrong with her?_

Laura recalled his face, with his deep blue eyes, and his lips, she shook her thoughts, and turned to see if anyone had noticed her doze off, luckily no one did she returned to the celebration.

XxXxX

"Rogue come on we have to get Mr. Logan ready," kitty said as she pulled Rogue away, "you, like, promised you'd help, Rogue."

"Fine lets go," Rogue said as she smiled, she wanted to embarrass Logan so bad, and the idea of making his date with Ororo seemed the best thing they could do.

Kitty had told all the girls about the date and Amara, Jubilee, and Danielle had gone to help Ororo.

"Ladies please this is no big deal, Logan and I have gone out to dinner many times, I see no difference in this case," Ororo said as the girls attacked her clothes and accessories.

"I say she wear this yellow one," Jubilee said as she pulled out a yellow dress.

"No way, this one is better," Danielle, said as she pulled a blue dress out.

"You guys, come check this one out," Amara called the girls over as she took out a black dress.

The dress was a strapless two-tone mini dress.

"Ladies, enough I am not wearing that."

"You have to besides you have to look as good as Mr. Logan."

"What are you girls talking about?"

"Well kitty and rogue were helping Mr. Logan get ready.

"This is not going to be good," Ororo said as she shook her head.

XxXxX

Logan had gone out of the shower when he came out Rogue, kitty and Laura were there.

"What you want?" he said as he dried his hair with a towel.

"Are you like gana wear that," Kitty said as she looked at Logan, he was wearing a white t-shirt with some jeans

"Yeah, you got a problem with it?" he said annoyed.

"Yea like Mrs. Ororo is going to flip, she's gana be like all fancy and you're wearing that."

"What?" he was mad what where the kids up to now.

"I don't know if you know but Ororo and I are going to dinner at an informal place maybe get some burgers or go to a bar."

"What? You can't take her there?" kitty almost yelled.

"Why not?" Logan wanted to kick them out but he knew there was a reason they had brought Laura.

"Well because she is a lady and you should like take her to a nice restaurant duh."

"Now remove those clothes and I will dress you."

"Like hell you are," he said but Laura took her claws out, "I mean why don't you give me the clothes first and I will change in the bathroom, I don't think you want to see me naked."

"Yea, right that would not be good ok, let's see what you have," kitty went to his drawers

"You do realize I'm gana train you extra hard tomorrow for this?"

"Well actually we figured if you're date went well you might just do da opposite," Rogue said with a smirk on her face.

"Humph" Logan waited while Kitty made a mess of clothes, not that he minded, he usually did that when he lost his mind.

After fighting with Kitty for half an hour she managed to dress him with a black buttoned long sleeve shirt and a nice belt since she did not like his brown belt, she also made him tuck in the shirt. Logan grunted, at least it was over.

"Ok we are almost done," kitty said as she looked at Logan.

"What do you mean almost?" Logan was confused.

"Your hair silly," Kitty said with a cute smile as she grabbed a comb.

"O no you don't, you ain't messing with my hair."

"But Mr. Logan look at it's a mess."

After another ten minutes of struggling, he was finally ready.

Rogue was laughing, not that he looked funny but kitty had tried on so many hairstyles and some were ridiculous.

"Mahn I wished I'd have mah camerah," Rogue said as she tried to calm herself down, even Laura had a smirk on her face.

Logan waited for Ororo to come down and when he did he gasped, she looked beautiful. Even her hair was different, it was sideways with no headband as she usually did, the dressed fit her perfect, and he imagined taking it off.

"Shall we go?" Ororo blushed, she knew Logan well, and noticed he was checking her out more than usual.

"After you," he said as he let her pass to the door.

"My Logan you sure can impress a girl."

They smiled and left, all the students had been watching and cheered hoping that tomorrow their sessions would be easier.


	14. An Unexpected Occurence

**Chapter 13: An Unexpected Occurrence **

Logan and Ororo had gone out to dinner at a fancy Italian restaurant. Ororo watched as Logan acted as gentleman like as possible. She laughed when he ordered a beer and ate getting sauce on the side of his mouth.

"Here let me help," Ororo extended her hand and wiped the sauce off, "there." She smiled at him and they looked into their eyes for a moment but Logan broke away.

"Thanks 'Ro sorry I ain't good at this stuff but, gosh I'm afraid half-pint might be checking on us and make a deal how I ain't doing things right," he was not use to such emotions and behaviors but he liked Ororo, a lot.

"It's ok Logan, thank you, you know I always have a great time with you," she reached for Logan's hand; he took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

" 'Ro there is something I have to tell you," Logan got nervous it had never happened to him before, then again he had never told anyone what he felt like he was about to.

A waiter was walking by carrying a tray of food and slipped and the food landed on Ororo and a bit on Logan.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry, this is my first day, I am sorry please forgive me," the waiter tried to clean the mess while everyone stared. Logan got mad and let his claws out.

"Look here bub,-"he turned and noticed all the gasps.

"I think we should go Logan," Ororo said as she heard everyone tell them to leave because they were mutants. From a table a far a group of men saw the whole scene.

"Looks like we're going mutant hunting," everyone smiled at the table, got up, and left.

XxXxX

Logan and Ororo headed for Logan's motorcycle. Ororo tried to remove all the food and in the end, she removed her dress, revealing a small black dress-like undergarment.

"I have my leather jacket in my bike u can wear it its cold out here."

"Thank you; I have not forgotten our previous conversation, Logan."

"Yeah, right I was just gana say that," she handed him his jacket, as she put it on he could not help but stare at her figure, he never finished he got close to her and kissed her.

"Oh look mutant love how disgusting," the same group at the restaurant showed up but this time they had some strange guns and fired at them.

"You animals shouldn't be allowed to reproduce," one of them said.

"Yeah let's blast his balls off." Logan got mad and charged at them while they fired.

Logan watched as one of the shots hit Ororo in the back, he got mad as she fell to the ground and charged at them.

Several minutes he had managed to beat them.

"'Ro, 'Ro, answer me, c'mon don't do this to me," Ororo lay but she did not move, he grabbed her and took a gun and rode off to the mansion.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Laura was in her room doing some of her homework, she had missed school for several days and was behind already, however she did not care the work assigned for her was easy. As she wrote down her answers to her math homework a gust of wind blew past her. She quickly took out her claws, she new wind was impossible since her window was closed and storm was not there.

"Hey beautiful," Pietro passed her and gave her a peck on the cheek before she was able to react, "am I too fast for you?"

Laura was a bit confused but irritated, she had to finish her homework.

"Pietro what are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious, I'm here to take you out," he formed a grin on his face, "unlessI'mtoofastforyou?" he blew past her again and laid on her bed.

"Boys are not allowed in this section, and if you wish to visit me you must schedule a visit," Laura stated as a matter of factly.

"So you mean I can visit you and take you out and stuff?" Pietro asked confused as he walked towards her.

Laura relaxed and took her claws back in, "Yes of course you can but you must request a visit."

"Cool then that makes you my girl," Pietro smiled and hugged a very stunned Laura. Before she could do anything else he had left, unaware of what to do, she decided to ignore it and return to her homework.

XxXxX

Kitty, Rogue, Piotr and Remy were in the living room playing cards, Illyana watched next to her brother, she wanted to be next to him all the time almost fearing that he was not real.

"C'mon chere try beating that," Gambit laid down his cards as Kitty booed him and Piotr turned his cards to reveal nothing.

"What did I tell yah 'bout calling meh chere swamp rat?"

"C'mon chere just admit you lost and give Remy his kiss," Remy grinned, as he got closer to Rogue. She smiled lightly and set her cards down, Remy looked stunned.

"I won swamp rat my turn to tell yah what to do."

"Quoi?" Remy looked at his cards then at hers, it was true she had one, "Oh c'mon chere please don't be mean to poo' Remy."

Rogue was about to speak when the doors flew open and Logan walked in with Ororo in his arms.

"Get Hank and the professor now!" Rogue and Remy ran in different directions while Kitty phased Logan and Ororo to the infirmary.

XxXxX

Ororo laid stomach down on the bed, she seemed to be asleep she was now stable.

"She is going to be fine, thank god, but she is going to be in bed for a while, she lost a lot of blood," Hank said as he looked at Ororo and his results.

"What can you tell me 'bout the gun I brought you?"

"Well, it is a laser gun, highly lethal; I've seen similar models but not one like these."

"'Course you wouldn't these were made especially for mutants, grrrr," Logan said as he walked out, at least Ororo would be fine. But for now, he had to go hunting.

"You're going after them aren't you?" Laura approached Logan from the shadows.

"Yeah, if anyone asks, you don't know anything."

"I can go with you I have more experience at it then you," Logan looked at Laura's calm expression.

"No kid you got school besides you already got to have your fun now it's my turn."

"Fine," Laura lied, she wanted to get close to Logan but she did not know how.

"How 'bout this when I come back and everything is back to normal you and me go out to a theme park or something."

Laura had never gone to a theme park and the idea of spending time with Logan was great she nodded, Logan chuckled and left.

XxXxX

Laura got ready for school, she had gone to sleep late, it did not really matter since she often slept little because of her nightmares, and because she was use to it.

Jaime was saving her a seat as usual for breakfast everyone ate and for a while, it was another normal day at the Xavier institute.

As they went out Laura sniffed the air, she tensed, _why was he here?_ She looked straightforward, no one else noticed him but she did, she had to find out why he was there.

"Kitty, I will not need a ride today, I will ride the x-men motorcycle," Kitty looked at Laura suspiciously but decided that Laura was in many ways like Logan and probably wanted to do her lone wolf thing.

"Yeah like sure, but like hurry and leave so like Scott won't get mad ok."

Laura took off slowly hoping he would be behind her she sniffed the air, he was following her. _Great_, she thought, _another school day to miss_, Logan was not going to take her out anymore but she figured it was important to find out why he was following her.

She finally reached a forest and went in to make sure no one saw them, she got off her bike, and he waited for her.

"Well?" she asked, he just smirked.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Pyro had insisted on taking Wanda to school on his motorcycle, everyone stared as she got off, many people were already scared of her, they knew she was a mutant, and afraid to find out what her power was, showing up with a guy on a motorcycle just proved how bad she was.

"Wait up Sheila, let me walk you all the way," Pyro said as she tried to walk away.

"I'm fine John I can get to class on my own," as she said that she saw the x-men, all were walking off to class, Kurt was with his girlfriend Amanda, for some reason she felt shocked, John noticed it and felt a bit mad.

"Sheila," he turned Wanda towards him.

"What is it John?" she was a bit mad.

"You wana go out whit me, get something to eat after school?" Pyro was crazy, and yet he felt asking her out was the craziest thing ever.

Wanda looked at him, his eyes were beautiful, mischievous but sincere, "yeah," she said with a smile.

"Ok, Sheila wait for you after school," then Pyro decided to do something even crazier and kissed her on the cheek and ran off.

Wanda stood there, dumbstruck at what happened but it made her day, she ran off to find Rogue, her friend now, and the closest person she had.

XxXxX

Lorna tried to get out of Lance's truck as fast as possible, she hated that she had to ride with blob, and Toad, who had recently turned his attention to her. As she went to class she tripped and fell, some of the students laughed at her and made remarks because she was a mutant. Lorna got mad as she made the lockers shake.

"Hey, you need help?" a hand was in front of her she looked up, "I don't know if you remember me I'm Alex, Scott's brother, you know I'm one of the x-men," he tried to say slowly hoping she would process the information. She took his hand.

"Thanks, I'm Lorna, Magneto's daughter." He smiled and stared at her hair.

"You know, green is my favorite color," he looked at her, Lorna blushed.

"Hey you want to eat lunch with me, I hate being with the Brotherhood, well sometimes," Alex smiled.

"Sure thing I'll see you at lunch." They walked off to class.

XxXxX

At lunch, the X-men and Brotherhood sat together since Lance and Kitty wanted to sit together as well as Wanda and Rogue, and Alex and Lorna.

Jaime walked in, "hey have you guys seen Laura? I have been looking for her, did she even come to school?" everyone turned to look, no one had actually seen, her come to school.

"Ah men, Logan's not gana like this," Rogue said, as she noticed Pietro was also not there.

"Wanda were did Pietro tell you he was gana be?"

"He didn't tell me anything, he just said he run to school, he wants father to get us a car." In that moment Pietro walked in, Jaime walked towards him, his face filled with anger.

"Where is Laura?"

"What are you talking about x-geek, I haven't seen my girl anywhere today."

"Laura is not wit you?" Rogue asked everyone got worried.

"No, I thought she was here with you."

"She is not your girl," Jaime stated

"Oh yeah, that's not what she told me last night." Everyone gasped, who knew Laura would date, let alone have a guy over at night, secretly.

"You are lying she doesn't even get the concept of dating," Jaime wanted to beat him up but knew he would not.

"Wait why don' you set your fight fo' later Laura is missing." Rogue said.

"Ya, guys calm down," Kurt said as he tried to make them relax, since every student was staring, "I'll teleport to the mansion and tell professor maybe he can find her." With that, Kurt left to a safe area and teleported.

XxXxX

Charles and Eric played a game of chess as they listen to Warren and Betsy teach some of the students who did not go to school.

"Professor!" Kurt teleported next to him almost causing him to fall back.

"Kurt, please calm down what happened?"

"It's Laura, she did not show up for school, vwe thought she vwas with Pietro but she vwasn't." Eric looked surprise, _why would his son hang out with Logan's clone?_

"Logan is also not here, my guess is they are spending some quality time, doing what they do best," Charles said a bit disturbed at the thought that Logan had actually allowed Laura to go with him.

"Vreally?" Kurt asked in relief.

"Yes that is probably it, go back to school if anything happens please call next time, I do not want you to be thrown out of school."

"Ok bye professor," Kurt teleported back and told the rest of the students she was with Logan, everyone was relieved and went to class.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Well what?" Julian tried to sound like he had no idea what she meant.

"You have my attention, what do you want from me?"

"Why would I want anything from a clone freak," Julian smirked, "yeah Emma told me everything about you clone, the killer clone." His expression turned serious.

"If you know what I am why would you follow me here away from anyone, knowing I can kill you?"

"You won't."

"What makes you think I won't?"

"Same reason you saved me, same reason you almost killed Sofia, same reason you did not fight me," Julian approached Laura, she was not sure what to do, if she should attack him or let him get closer although he was now closer than even Pietro would get to her.

"I do not understand what you are trying to tell me," she took a step back.

He smiled, "Afraid of me clone?"

"No but I can tell you are, senses." She said she took out her claws, "tell me what you want, I missed school, there better be a good reason."

He stepped back, he had hoped that she would not notice that.

"What is your name?"

"You already know it Laura Kinney."

"You are Sarah Kinney's daughter right?"

"Y-yes."

"Good then you're going to take me to her."

"What?" Laura was confused, _how did he know about her mother and what did he want with her?_


	15. Searching for sarah Part 1

**Chapter 14: Looking for Sarah**

"No I will not take you anywhere near her, besides I do not know where she is," Laura stated.

"You are lying I know you know where she is, I just saw her a few days ago on the news." He got mad and pulled Laura by the arm, "Were is she? You are going to tell me right now or you are going to take me to her got it?"

Laura looked stunned, was this boy crazy, there was twenty different ways she could kill him, yet there he was telling her, no, ordering her to do what he wanted. She tried to pull away and retracted her claws.

"I do not know where my mother is but I would like to find her, I can look for her, when I find you I will tell her you are looking for her."

"No, I am going with you."

"No."

"Yes I am, she has my friend, I am going with you."

"That is impossible."

"Are you calling me a liar, people like your mother are sick, I know she has her, the men that where with her on the news were the same ones that took my friend."

"Those men have her captive as well." Laura looked at Julian he was stunned he let her go.

"Sorry, I thought she worked for them that is what Miss. Frost told me."

"Who do they have?"

"My friend, Cessily, you know her as Mercury," Julian looked at Laura her face was expressionless; "she was captured the day you came for your team member."

"…"

"Look if you know any place they can be at, please, I have money, anything we need I can cover it."

"It will be dangerous, you could get hurt and you might get in my way."

"I'm going got it," Julian began to glow green.

"Ok."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Mercury's kidnapping:

"I got a lead on X-23," Kimura said smiling as she pointed a rifle at x-23 from afar.

She did not shoot her instead, she watched as Laura took out the students at the school.

"They are mutants," she told Rice through the radio.

"_Do not engage," _Rice, responded_, "we need to find out more about them"_

"Grrr, give me something to do you are making me let go of the runt."

After a while Rice responded, _"Bring back the mercury girl, she might be useful."_

_XxXxX_

After Laura and the x-men left, Kimura and H.Y.D.R.A. men attacked the Hellions; they shot everyone with tranquilizers faster than they could respond.

Julian woke up with a headache, "Sofia, Sofia," he turned around and found her, he ran towards her, she was still unconscious.

He woke everyone up and was happy to see the students there, no one was missing. Emma smiled for a bit and then as she scanned the students she turned to her diamond form. Julian looked around someone was missing: Mercury.

"Cessily," he whispered he dropped to his knees, as he recalled what had happen and then it struck him. The men who had taken Cessily had been on the news with a scientist, _what was her name Sarah, Sarah Kinney_. Julian glowed green, _Laura_.

"I bet those freaks took her, I bet they are going to experiment on her too, like they did with the clone freak," Julian's anger rose as he began to glow more green.

"Calm down Julian we will get her back," Emma gritted, she was angry that she had not sensed Kimura and her men, worst of all they had taken one of her students.

"All of you are to go eat and then retire for the day."

"What about Cess, we can't just let them take her."

"They already did Mr. Keller, do not raise your voice at me."

"I bet that clone freak knows where her mother is."

"We will find Miss. Kincaid, for now I will advise you to rest, we have all been through a lot, acting now would be unwise," with that said, Emma Frost left, followed by the Cuckoos.

XxXxX

Julian slammed the door on his room, he did not understand why they had to wait to rescue a member of their team, he could not stay still, he went into his closet and took out a bag and packed, thank god he was rich, he thought as he looked at his wallet and credit cards. As he finished he heard a knock.

"Who is it?"

"Sofia," she walked in, Julian slipped the bag away before she could see it, "Hey, how are you doing?"

"Fine, just fine, how could I not, my best friend just got kidnapped?"

"Julian, please, Miss. Frost is right, if we go now after mercury we could all get hurt, besides we don't even know where she is."

"We know who might know, that's a start."

"Her, right you are talking about her," Sofia's face changed she was mad that Julian had not taken the girl out of his head, "so is this about getting Cess or an excuse to see her?"

"What? How can you even suggest that of course it's about Cess? I will do anything to get her back okay, sorry you can understand that."

Julian walked to his door and opened it, Sofia wanted to respond but instead walked out, and Julian slammed the door.

"I don't like that clone freak," he assured himself, but as he flew out the window, he thought of why he had to assure himself of that.

XxXxX

He flew to the mansion, he looked at the gates, if his school was like the X-mansion, then that meant that there were detectors everywhere, he did not want everyone attacking him, he waited on a tree for the students to come out. Finally, she came out, he glowed green, and she sniffed the air, _good she knows I am here. _Julian flew after Laura, he thought of ways to approach her and what to tell her, and finally she went into the woods and stopped. He landed and watched Laura, she looked hot, a smirk formed on his face, he did not know what he would do, but managed to get himself together and try to tell himself not to lose his cool.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sarah waited in her cell, for someone to come, it did not matter anymore what happen, she would die, no matter what Laura would kill her. She watched as they brought in a new mutant, these men were monster, she thought tears filled her eyes, how could she ever have worked for them, how could she have been a part of this?

A man walked in, "Here this is what you asked for," he handed her paper and a pen as well as some other things.

"Thank you." The man left and she began to write. She had to tell Laura everything, her whole story, but she felt that she had to tell Laura what she felt, and that maybe one day Laura would be able to find a place to fit in.

Sarah looked at the things she had, there were pictures, a necklace, as well as two books, that would be all she would be able to give Laura, all she would give her after everything she did to her, everything she let H.Y.D.R.A, do to her.

XxXxX

Mercury woke up, she looked around, nothing looked familiar, she remembered what had happened, and realized she was not at the institute, she looked around and noticed different machines hooked up to her, she felt weak.

"Finally you wake up, I am Dr. Rice, do you know why you are here?"

"N-no," she felt stiff, she tried to move but she felt chains around her.

"Don't even try, those chains are special, you won't be able to break free or change into your liquid form," he smiled.

"What do you want from?"

"You are going to serve as my experiment that is all you freaks are good at."

Mercury looked at Rice in the eyes, he was full of evil and hate, she felt like crying, she was going to die she thought to herself.

"Let's begin with the first experiment," Rice left the room and then she felt some of the machines turn on.

Mercury screamed in pain, she tried to break lose but could not. In the distance Sarah heard, as a mutant was tortured, she kept writing, a few tears fell on the paper but she kept going trying to block the screams away from her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Logan followed one of the men who had attacked them, he felt like shredding him to pieces but he wanted to find the rest and also find out where they got the guns from.

"C'mon bub, get together with your friends, I'm gana make you pay everything you did, and I'm gana kill the bastard that gave you those guns.

Finally, after a few days the man got together with the rest of the boys, they were talking as they walked in the park. Logan approached them, "well, look what we have here, a group of humans, more like dead meat.

Logan took out his claws and began to kill them one by one, some of them managed to pull out guns, with almost the same blasts as the other guns, except these were smaller.

"Didn't your mama teach you not to play with guns," he said as he slashed one of them across the face. One of them ran off, Logan finished killing the rest and then went after the other one. He followed the guy's scent to a church, _great_, he thought; know _I have to interrupt a religious ceremony not going to look good for mutants_. He decided to sneak in instead and hopped to create the smallest scene possible.

Logan watched the ceremony, his expression changed, as he looked stunned "Shit."


	16. Searching for sarah Part 2

**Chapter 15: Looking for Sarah II**

Laura waited for Julian outside the bank, it was a very fancy bank, and he finally came out with a grin on his face.

"This enough money for you?" he waved a stack of twenties at her.

"Yes that will be fine to buy the supplies we need."

"Ok so um are we going always ride on this thing," Julian looked at the motorcycle, although he thought they were cool, ridding with an invulnerable girl who could live through anything scared him especially with her driving.

"No, do you have a different mode of transportation, such as a truck?"

"Nah, but no worries I can get one I just have to make a phone call."

"Yes." Laura waited while Julian talked to his father on the phone after awhile Laura was fed up, they argued so much but then Julian smiled and they had a truck.

They picked up the truck and supplies and were on the road, "so where are we headed?"

"First we will go to a lab near here and go from there, I don't have many contacts to reach out to but I know several labs, they can get us the information we need."

"Cool," Julian stared at Laura; her face was expressionless as she watched the road, and after a moment, he looked ahead and rode on.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Emma and the students were in the living room, she had interrogated everyone's mind hoping to know if any knew the whereabouts of Julian. She turned to her diamond form when her efforts were fruitless.

"Hgrrrr, does anyone at least have a clue of where he would go?"

"To search for Cess," Santo said a bit disappointed that Julian had not asked him to go.

Sofia looked at Santo, if that was true then she knew Julian had not asked for Santo's help because he had gone to go look for somewhere else: _Her_. Jealousy took her over at the thought of Julian being with that girl.

"Are you sure that is where Julian will go Miss. Mantega?"

"Yes."

"Good everyone gets ready you get a second chance to prove yourselves."

Although for the students that would have been a good thing, they really did not want to go, besides half the mansion had been trashed by H.Y.D.R.A.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Logan watched the men they all had riffles and were listening to a man on the stage.

"Today is the day of a new beginning, we must rid ourselves of these mutants, cleanse our cities of them, they are abominations, a threat to our kind, and they must be destroyed."

Everyone cheered as they raised their riffles, they wore white tunics. Logan watched for a while and then left, _I have to warn chuck about this_. After he left the man kept talking.

"Today is a new day today, we make the first step to a better life for our kind join me my friends as we take back our city." The crowd cheered more; he got of the speaker and whispered, "Today we take back Bayville."

XxXxX

Logan raced on his motorcycle as fast as he could to the brotherhood house, they were closer, and he hardly stopped when he was off his motorcycle.

"Everyone get the hell out move it there is no time!"

"Wow, mate you ok?" Pyro said as he tried to see what Logan was talking about.

"Where is everyone?"

"At school."

"Great, just great, you have wheels?" Pyro nodded, "good 'cause we have to go get them now."

"Can you at least tell me what's going on mate?"

"Big mob coming after us that's what."

"Dang."

XxXxX

The students were all heading to their classes when a loud crash at the doors and Logan burst in.

"Logan?" Rogue stunned to see him.

"Everyone lets go right know we have to get to the mansion, no time for questions, fuzz ball get Pete, the rest of you get home."

Everyone watched Logan in disbelief, had he gone mad?

"Grrrrrrr, stop staring just get home, and you Quicksilver run as fast as you can and tell the professor to call the school we're pulling out the kids, it's an emergency."

Pietro nodded and ran off as fast as he could while everyone got on their cars and left. Wanda rode in the back with Pyro and Rogue rode with Logan and Sam and Bobby rode on Piotr's bike, while Kurt and Piotr teleported home. Everyone else crammed themselves into the cars; Blob had to ride in the back of Lance's Jeep to let some of the students ride in front.

XxXxX

Pietro raced into the mansion, he went to the Professor X's office, and he was there with Magneto playing chess.

"Professor, o hey dad, Wolverine said he is pulling the kids out of school, he didn't tell me why just that there was an emergency. Charles looked confused, what was going on just then Scott and Jean burst in.

"Professor you have to watch this," Scott turned the TV on and the volume up.

"_We are here with William Stryker, a reverend determined to rid us of the mutants that have been appearing lately._

"_Yes, we must cleanse ourselves of these abominations; they are a threat to our kind."_

"_Yet here you are the ones with the guns," the reporter said as she pointed the microphone at Stryker to respond._

"_We must do whatever means necessary to do so."_

Charles watched as mutants were chased and beat by the anti-mutant group called the purifiers.

"I am guessing this is why Logan took out the students, they are on their way here."

"Logan?" Scott asked

"No, the Purifiers, they know mutants lived here, we must prepare ourselves, Jean take the younger students down to the infirmary with Ororo they should be safe as for the rest of you get ready to fight we might just have to, although I hope we won't."

"No my friend they are here for a fight and we will give it to them and teach them of the extent of our powers."

"Magnus that is not what we are about, I just want my students safe."

"Yes Charles and for how long, let us rid ourselves of them now before everything gets out of hand, I told you this would only be the beginning."

"Let's just deal with this for now my friend."

"Charles, I do not have the same goals as before, all I want is my family to be safe."

"I know."

XxXxX

Logan and the students arrived at the mansion. They were all scared as Professor X explained to them what was going on.

"So like what happens now Professor?" Kitty asked as she held on to Lance.

"For the moment nothing, just try to remain calm and hope they go away."

"And if they don't Chuck?"

"Well my friend, we get the younger students safe below while we try to defend ourselves."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"What are you doing?" Hellion tried to shield a man from a bullet Laura had shot at him.

"Getting rid of him we don't need him, he served his purpose."

"I thought you X-men didn't kill?"

"They don't, I do."

"No, ok we can look for Cess but we are not killing anymore got it."

"Do you have any idea what they do, what they are doing to her right now? If these men had a chance they would kill us."

"Well we have to show we are better than them, no more killing promise me."

Laura was stunned at his words but she managed to whisper, "I promise."

They had managed to find out that they were being held captive somewhere in Canada.

"Great, I hate the cold," Julian said as Laura drove the truck, she pulled over into a cabin, got off and sniffed around.

"Here we should rest here for the night; there won't be other places for us to rest."

"Is this cabin yours?" Julian stared at it skeptically.

"No but there is no one here, nor has there been anyone here for a while."

"Okay, fine but if you ever tell anyone I was here, you'll be sorry, got it."

"Yes." They went in, Laura did not understand what was wrong with that place, then again, she remembered all the places they had been, she looked at the truck, and the money he had.

The cabin was small; it had a small bathroom, and a queen size bed and a small couch.

"I will get some firewood, you should shower your smell is nauseating."

"Huh," Julian smelled himself, to him he smelled the same, she watched Laura leave, and he took out clean clothes, soap, and hit the shower.

After awhile Laura came in and started a fire, she heard him shower and got closer to the door, she opened it slowly and watched him shower, why was she doing this? She freaked out and left outside.

When she stopped she kneeled next to a tree, and began to cut herself, she did not understand so many things, nothing g not what she felt, after a while she stopped and waited for her skin to heal and went back.

XxXxX

Julian came out of the shower, the fire had been made but Laura was not there, he went outside and followed her, he was shocked to see her cutting herself. He did not know what to do, should he go to her and get her to stop; then again, she might even cut him. He watched for a while and then went back in; they would have a talk later.

Laura walked in, took soap, and showered, Julian looked through the stuff, took out some chips, and ate, after starring at the door of the bathroom, he went to it, and he slowly opened it. _Wow_, he thought as he watched her shower, her body was perfect, her back was turned to him, but all of a sudden, she sniffed the air and turned to hi, _Shit_.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

The X-men as well as some of the members of the brotherhood got re4ady to fight and rescue as much mutants as they could, so far, they had been able to get Even and his friends, but there were so many.

The students watched on the news as the x-men fought of some of the purifiers, if the x-men failed then the Purifiers would come after them.

"Charles, our escape plan is ready."

"Thank you Magnus let us hope that our students are successful and that it doesn't come to that."

"Yes let us hope."

XxXxX

Kurt was getting tired, he had teleported so many people and so many times, him and Pietro as well as angel made trips either to the mansion or to the x-jet.

Rogue and gambit fought hard to keep the Purifiers from beating up two mutants.

"Get to safety," Rogue yelled as she kicked a Purifier in the face.

"Chere, you got some since moves there."

"This isn't really the time Cajun!"

Jean and Wanda tried to play with some of their minds while Cyclops knocked them out.

"Scott, there's too many, I don't think we can handle them, we have to go back," Jean said as she tried to concentrate and made a shield around her to protect her from the blast.

"Just hold on Jean ok let's just help as much as we can."

"Yo, we gata go, I think we got all of them if we don't leave now we ain't gana be able to go back."

The x-men retreated, as they flew away, they watched in amazement as the streets filled up with purifiers. Scott punched the x-jet.

"Scott, don' you know there was way too many 'sides professor only asked us to get the mutants alright." Rogue said as she tried to make everyone feel better.

"I know but that means they are headed to the mansion next."

"Yea, but by then we will have the advantage, there will be more of us."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sarah finished her letter, she looked at it, but did not really reread it, and she had said everything. The door to her cell opened and Kimura stepped in smiling.

"Guess what? It's your turn to die, that little runt is coming, and she brought a boyfriend with her, how sweet they get to die together."

"No, Lau- X, how did she find this place?"

"simple, we let her find us, how else would she be here."

"She is just a child leave her alone."

"You're pathetic," Kimura grabbed Sarah and threw her against the wall, "c'mon we don't want to be late."

Kimura was right Sarah would die, but what she could not bear was that Laura would get hurt, she did not deserve what she had been put through, and she did not deserve any of it.


	17. Old Enemies New Friends

**Chapter 16: Old Enemies New Friends**

"They are here," the professor said as everyone stared at the door, the students could hear the men yelling at them.

"Like professor what do we do?" kitty asked as she held on to Lance.

"For know we wait to see how good our security system is," Wolverine said with a grin.

"Let us hope that it is enough to get them to leave."

The students heard the blasts outside, they knew that none of the men would die but hoped it would scare them, meanwhile Jean and Hank checked on the mutants who had arrived from the city. She read their minds as they reminded themselves of what had happened to them, somewhere scared others angry towards the people. The one she was helping was mad at people; his thoughts were the same as magneto's once were.

"Don't think like that," the boy looked at her skeptically, "not everyone is like that you have to learn to judge people by who they are and appreciate what they are, if we live in a life full of hate it will consume us."

"But how can we like them, look at us we are hiding in a house, they drove us out from our own home, why should we treat them any different?"

"Because we have to show them we are better, that we can be good too, and that we just want to have a chance to be happy."

They boy stared at her, her eyes were intense, after awhile he nodded in agreement.

XxXxX

The purifiers tried hard to dodge the blasts from the school, their leader watched from afar, _that wouldn't stop us from getting rid of you_, and he thought as he looked towards the mansion and pressed the men to go to the house.

After a few minutes the purifiers had destroyed all the guns from the Xavier institute, they headed towards them mansion and when they were about ten feet away they stopped as the X-men and the rest of the mutants came out.

Stryker watched, as his men got ready to fight, _this is it the war starts here_.

"My men today is the day we begin to purify our town from these freaks attack!" the purifiers began to blast at the mutants.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Julian stared at Laura, _I am so dead, and why am I not running?_ She turned the water off and took a towel as she covered herself.

"Is something wrong?" she asked as she noticed Julian's increased heart rate.

"N-no… I uh I was uh… nothing sorry bye," Julian said as he closed the door, he did not know what to say, besides it's not like he could tell her a lie she would know and he could not tell her the truth because he did not know why he had done that.

Laura came out changed in her uniform, Julian stared at her expecting her to claw him but she did not instead she took out food from the bag and ate.

"We should sleep," she said as she finished her food, "the less time we waist the better chance we have of finding them and preventing them harm."

"Yeah…uh where do you want to sleep," Julian looked around, there was no way he would sleep on the couch but he did not want to seem rude, "if you want you can sleep on the bed, I doubt the couch is very comfortable."

"Anywhere is fine; I know you are not accustomed to sleeping in such ways the bed is yours if you like."

"Uh…" he looked over the bed and then at her, he remembered her cutting herself, he did not understand why he was saying what he was saying but the words came out "why don't we sleep together?"

Laura watched Julian stunned, was she hearing right?_ Did he just ask me to sleep with him? _She had never slept with someone before but remembered that in one of her missions she had seem a couple snuggled together before she chopped off their heads. Before she had done that, she had stared at them and though it would be nice to have someone sleep with her but often she thought that the first person to hug her would be her mother, and yet it had been Logan.

When Julian got no response he continued, "We won't get close to each other, it's just so one of us won't sleep on the floor."

"Fine," she began to lie down when Julian grabbed her arm and stared at it, she was shocked, "what are you doing?"

"Why do you do it?" Laura stared at Julian as she remembered her mother as her the same question.

"_Why, why do you do this to yourself, I want you to stop." Sarah smiled a bit at Laura trying to cheer her as she had found her cuts on her arm. She did not know why she did it only that it felt good._

"What are you talking about?" she pulled her arm away.

"I saw you out there doing it, don't lie to me Laura, you have to get help, talk to someone," Julian watched Laura, _how messed up was she that she would do that to herself? What had they done to her? What would the facility do to Cess? Would Cess be the same way?_ All those question went through Julian's head as he waited for Laura to respond.

"I do not want to talk about it."

"Well you have to we are not sleeping until you tell me what happened, you were fine when I went in the shower. Is this about your mom and the place we are going tomorrow?"

"No."

"Well then what?"

Laura began to lie down and turned from him, she was not going to talk to him about something she did not understand.

"I said no sleep until we talk about it!" Julian telekinetically sat Laura facing him, Laura took her claws out and went after him, he reacted ant threw her against the wall.

"Laura, I'm sorry," he ran to her, picked her, and laid her on the bed, "please talk to me about it, I'm sorry."

Laura did not respond and after a moment Julian went to the other side and got in the bed, he turned the opposite way and then stood up, "uh Laura are you going to sleep in your uniform?"

"Yes." He got up, went through his bag, and then finally pulled out a t-shirt.

"Here wear this instead it's more comfortable, I uh don't really use it so you can keep it."

"She undresses herself and put on the shirt, Julian watched in amazement as Laura changed into nothing but underwear and his shirt.

"Uh Laura, you were never really taught about discretion were you?"

"Yes, I had to be discrete about some of the people I killed."

"Yeah, but about yourself?" Laura stared at him puzzled, "well you see it's not really okay for you to change in front of me," and yet he loved every second of him watching.

"Why not you have seen me already?"

"Well yeah but it's not right, sorry."

They laid down and tried to go to sleep, Julian could not Laura was next to him almost half-naked and the thought of her naked aroused him.

Laura tried to sleep but she could sense Julian arousal and the smell of him on her from his shirt was intoxicating, she breathed in hard and enjoyed the smell. She closed her eyes as she enjoyed his scent on her, she did not really know why she was doing it but it felt right and good. She felt something press against her body, opened her eyes, and stared at beautiful blue eyes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Emma took her jet full of students as she prepped them to fight the X-men but when they reached the mansion, it was filled with purifiers, her students watched as the x-men were beginning to lose.

"What do we do now Miss Frost?" Nori asked as she watched.

"We help them," the students looked confused, "look as much as I want to beat the x-men, these men here are willing to destroy us, they are worst and must be dealt with first."

They all nodded and got prepared to land. Meanwhile the x-men and the brotherhood watched as more and more of the students were taken out.

"Kitty!" lance yelled as she saw Kitty get knocked out, Colossus hurried her and carried her away.

"This doesn't look good Scott," Rogue said as she was pressed back to back to Gambit.

"Yeah mon ami if we don't leave soon there won't be much of us left."

"I know but if we pull back they attack us all, we need help!" Scott looked around hoping something would happen, _Don't get use to it_, he heard a voiced inside his head as he watched the Hellions arrive.

The Cuckoos along with Emma and Jean managed to get into half of the Purifiers minds and knocked them out while the rest of the mutant took out the purifiers until they managed to take them out.

"Oh yeah!" Alex said as he and Polaris took out a man and threw him out, the rest of the mutants cheered as they all won.

"Like this rocks," Kitty said as she hugged Lance.

Charles and Emma approached each other, "this is quite a surprise Emma."

"Yeah," Wolverine said as he raised his adimantium claws.

"I came for Hellion it seems he and your clone decided to look for one of our members."

"What?" Logan looked around, how could he have not noticed Laura was missing? "What are you talking about where did she go?"

"She and Mr. Keller went to look for Mercury and her so called mother, although we both know she is just a clone."

"Why would she go with that stupid boy, Chuck I thought she was with you?" Logan grunted as he looked around hoping that maybe she would appear.

"I am sorry Logan; I thought she was with you."

"Grrrr we are never gana find her, what if H.Y.D.R.A. took her and to top it off she is with some show-off jerk," Logan looked at Emma who also seemed disturbed by the idea of Hellion being with X-23.

"I think we can help you with that," Out of the trees Nick fury with a team of agents appeared.

"Fury, this is all your fault, you were supposed to take care of that stupid doctor."

"We don't have much time I have to go Fury," Agent Morales said ignoring Logan completely.

"Yes, I know, well Logan want our help or not?"

"Were is she?"

"Canada, in a H.Y.D.R.A. base, agent Morales will assist you in retrieving Laura as you now call her."

"My team will go too," Emma said, "besides there are two members of mine at stake."

"Grrrrr- Fine but only one member goes."

"Very well Surge, you will assist Wolverine."

"No, you gold boy c'mon, you too fur ball," he said pointing to Kurt, "Tin man I might need you and you too Kitty, Rogue keep an eye on the White witch."

"Sure thing," Rogue said, she and Gambit exchanged looks as they laughed at Logan's comment.

"Wait why do I have to go? You do realize that I heal people, I don't fight."

"I know that goldilocks and that's why your perfect a healer is just what we might need when we find them."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Laura felt Julian's lips on hers, at first she laid there letting him kiss her and then she responded she held onto his back as they kissed harder. Julian pulled away, he was crazy, this was wrong, and yet it felt so good her lips were soft and although he knew that she did not know what she was doing she was good at it.

"You can't tell anyone about this ever, got it." There he was again ordering Laura but she nodded her head and he kissed her neck as she played with his hair.

"Oh God Laura," Julian said as he kissed her neck, he wanted more, and he knew if she didn't stop him he wouldn't stop either. Laura kissed Julian back, and let him touch her breast and then he touched her thighs and pulled up her shirt, she quickly took it off, Julian dug his head in between her breast and began to kiss them, Laura closed her eyes as she enjoyed his touch. He stopped and looked at her they stared at each other, he could not do this, he could not take advantage of her like that but he wanted it.

"Laura."

"Yes?"

"Do you know what we are doing? Do you want to do this?"

Laura stared at Julian, she did not know exactly what they were doing it but she wanted to do it, whatever it was they were doing, "yes Julian I want this."

He nodded and stood up to take his shirt off but before he could Laura took her claws out and ripped off all of his clothes, he watched she was naked too. Laura grabbed Julian, tossed him on the bed, and climbed on him, she began to kiss him all over his body, and he closed his eyes as he enjoyed her kisses. After awhile of kissing each other Julian placed Laura on the bed and got on top of Laura and then touched her breast softly and kissed her softly on her eyes and lips, he smiled at her and then placed his hand between her legs, Laura moaned as she felt his hand, he then kissed her stomach, then her thighs and finally he kissed her clit, Laura moaned. Julian couldn't believe what he was doing but he couldn't stop, he kissed her between her legs more as she moaned, he then raised himself and kissed her stomach as he made his way to her lips again, "This will hurt a bit," he said.

Laura nodded, then, Julian entered her she felt a sharp pain but then he started to move and all she wanted to do was moan and she did. At first, he was soft keeping a pace but Laura wanted more so she responded too and moved her hips with his as they moved faster and faster each time. Julian watched as Laura moaned and he did the same, he watched her and smiled he caressed her face and then they kept moving and moving, they were getting to their climax, oh my god, was all Julian could think as he came to an end, he sighed as he finished. He lay on Laura, he did not want to get off her, and he caressed her body and face. Laura watched Julian his hands touched her soft skin, his touch felt so good she smiled.

"Julian."

"Yeah?"

"We have to get ready."

"Okay just one minute." He stared at her and then got off her and watched her, as she lay naked then he picked her up and took her to shower.

"What are you doing?" Laura said as he picked her up and headed for the shower.

"I always wanted to try this," he said as he turned the water on and they both went in the shower. Julian started to kiss Laura and then picked her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed her back against the wall. After half an hour they finally came out fully showered, but Julian would not let Laura go, he hugged her, his hands wrapped around her and started to caress her stomach.

Laura enjoyed it but pulled away, "we have to get ready first," she placed her hands on her hips as she signaled to his uniform, Julian grinned.

"Cute," he held her chin and then her face kissed her and then went to put his uniform on.

Julian watched as Laura got ready for them to leave, he watched her as she filled a bag with guns, grenades and other gadgets, "are you sure we need all of that, we are just going to get Cess and your mom and then we are leaving?"

"No I must destroy the base or they will come after us."

"Ok but just remember I'm very strong," Julian grinned as he showed off his muscles to her. Laura watched, it was true that Julian was very muscular and she liked that but it was his telekinesis made him very powerful.

She smiled at Julian and sighed but as she took a breath of air she caught other scents, she looked out the window and saw movement.

"Julian get down!" she ran to him as shots were fired from every direction, she landed on him.

The door broke open and in walked in Kimura with a gun.

"Missed me X?" she laughed and shot at her, but before Laura could respond she was knocked out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Laura woke up, she was tied with her legs and hands spread apart, she was hanging.

"Hey Xy, it was so easy to get to you," Kimura laughed as Laura struggled to get free, "oh don't worry about your boyfriend, I hope you finished with him because I have a lot of games to play with him." Laura struggled more, Julian, she needed to get to him.

"Oh speaking of boyfriends, you naughty girl you did not ask for permission, you must be punished hahahahahaha," Kimura took out a chainsaw and turned it on she looked at Laura, "let's see what should I do, oh yes."

Laura felt a sharp pain go through her body as Kimura cut off her left arm; she started to scream in pain, Kimura laughed as she watched Laura suffer.

XxXxX

Julian woke up, he was in a cell, Laura, I have to get to her, he tried to use his powers to open the cell but they did not work, great.

"Hey, are you a friend of Laura's?" a women from a different cell asked.

"Yeah who are you?"

"I am Sarah, is she safe?"

"No they have her, we need to find her and my friend we have to get out?"

"Your friend?"

"Yes my friend Cess she is a mutant with silver skin."

"Yeah I saw her she must be in the Lab with Laura, do you think you can help them escape if I get you out?"

"Yeah, but you should know Laura came here for you."

"She can't get close to me, if she does something bad will happen, do you understand?"

"Yes, fine get me out I'll get us out."

Sarah managed to open her cell door as well as Julian's, "remember, Laura cannot get near me, here take this, do not spill the contents on you or anyone else but Rice."

"Rice?"

"He is the man who created Laura, spill this on him and remember do not let it touch anyone else, tell Laura that her last mission is to destroy this base."

"Do not let Laura near you, don't spill on anyone but Rice, tell Laura to destroy this place, yeah I got it."

Sarah pointed Julian towards the lab as she left the opposite way.

XxXxX

Agent Morales went in to look for Laura, she finally found her.

"Kimura, Rice wants to see you, I can take care of the clone."

"Great he's probably mad I ripped her arm off," Kimura left.

"You ripped her arm off!" She turned to look at a very pale Laura.

Laura had sensed that the woman was lying, "hey I'm here with Logan, and I'm going to get you out okay."

Laura nodded as Morales untied her, "hey do you want your arm we can probably put it back?"

"No, give me a lighter," Laura ripped off the claws from her arm, gave them to Morales, and burned the arm.

They began to run towards the cells but team of agents started to shoot at them. They began to fight, then Morales ran, "hold them off I'll be back."

She ran into a room and took a container of trigger scent; she then ran to another and spilled it in the water. She signaled Logan to go for Mercury and the rest of the people.

XxXxX

Logan received Agent Morales' signal, "ok here is what we are gana do, Kitty you and Tin man are gana phase through to check the place out, then Kurt will teleport me and gold boy here."

"Okay Mr. Logan all ready."

"Oh and Foley, do not separate yourself from me or I will leave you got it?"

Josh gulped, "yeah," he whispered.

"Good let's go,"

Colossus turned into his metal form and he and kitty phased in, "What the," kitty said.

A team of agents shot at them, Colossus responded quickly and covered Shadowcat from the bullets, and he then ran towards the men and began to beat them up, Kitty phased to get Logan and the rest of the members.

"Ok let's get Keller first he's closer," Wolverine said as he took out the last man.

XxXxX

Julian ran towards the lab, when he entered he watched as Cess was inside a tube attached to wires from all over her body.

"Oh great, how do I get her out?" He used his telekinesis, to pull the wires out and took her out the tube.

"Cess, Cess, are you okay?" Julian felt her body melt through his hands, "Cess c'mon you can do this let me get you out," he tried desperately to get a hold of her.

Wolverine and the rest of the team barged in to find Julian in panicking as he tried to reform Cess.

"Gold boy help her out hurry!" Elixir ran to Cess and placed his hands on her liquid form, he felt himself drained as he reformed Cess.

"Great, Hellion carry her with your powers and let's go!" Logan began to head out.

"We have to get Laura and her mother they are still here."

"Yeah, well Laura is a smart girl she can find Sarah."

"No!"

"Look bub, I have more then enough reasons to rip your head off, her scent is on you, so don't add more bullshit to it got it?"

"You don't understand, she said if she got close to her, Laura would get hurt."

"Shit, alright fur ball get them out, I'll go get them."

"I'm coming with you," Julian said but as he took another step; Wolverine took his claws out.

"Fur ball get them out now!"

"Okay, bye," Nightcrawler puffed them out and then puffed back with Hellion only.

"I said you ain't coming!"

"Don't spill it throw the contents onto Rice, he's the one that made Laura," Hellion said as he handed the tube to Wolverine and puffed out with Nightcrawler.

Logan ran out to search for Laura, he sniffed her out but the place was covered with agents.

"Great," he lunged himself at them and fought his way towards Rice.

XxXxX

Laura fought of the agents as she made her way in the direction were Agent Morales had run but there was too many.

"Hey I did it, get ready you won't remember this."

"Huh?" Laura watched as Morales took out a flamethrower, she shot at the ceiling and then ran into a room. The sprinklers went off, the men looked surprised, Laura sniffed the air and her eyes turned red, Trigger Scent.

After the water stopped and the men were dead Morales came out, but holding her was Kimura.

"Hey X, did you forget about me?"

"Kimura let her go."

"Okay," Kimura threw her at Laura and then hurled herself at them.

They fought against her but everything seemed pointless, "okay plan b," Morales took out some bombs and threw them at Kimura, "Run!"

Laura began to run and she shut the door, behind her as Morales ran in.

"That won't stop Kimura!"

"I know but we can get out, now let's hurry I rigged this place to blow up soon!"

Laura and Morales ran fast heading for the exit but before they reached, the exit Laura's eyes turned red and her claws slid out with a loud SNIKT!

XxXxX

Logan fought the men until finally, one man was left, he wore a white lab coat, and this was Rice.

"You're the monster that made her, but that I don't mind, what I mind is what you made of her, she was just a child!"

"…" Rice, stood still he did not know how to respond and he could not he was frozen.

"Nothing would please me more than to kill you, but I heard this would do the trick."

"What?" Logan grabbed the tube and spilled the contents onto Rice and smiled, "No, no, no, no!"

"She's coming you're out bub."

Laura lounged at Rice as she cut him into pieces until he was only a mess of blood and small little limbs the size of his fingers. She stared at the mess she made and then turned to Logan; she would never go out with him again.

"I'll let this time pass kid, besides you're not at school it don't count," Logan said with a grin.

Laura smiled and hugged Logan and this time he hugged her back.

"Ok lets go we have 30 seconds," Morales said killing the moment, they all ran and threw themselves out as the facility exploded.

The rest of the X-men waited for them so they could leave, as they walked over to the jet Laura stopped and looked at a different direction.

"Mother!" she began to run, Julian ran after her as she made her way to her Sarah.

"Laura no!" it was too late; Julian watched Sarah's stunned expression and Laura's smile faded as she sniffed the air.

Julian watched in horror as Laura slashed at her mother with her only arm, he watched Sarah fall; it took all his concentration to pull Laura away with his telekinesis. Laura screamed in pain as she saw her mother on the snow covered in blood.

"No! Mother no," Julian let her go and she went over to her mother.

"Your last mission is to try to live a normal life," Sarah struggled to say. "Mother," she whispered as tears rolled down both of their eyes.

"L-Laura I love you," and with that Sarah Kinney was gone.

"No, no, no!"

"Come on Laura, your bleeding," Julian held her and carried her back towards the x-jet.

Everyone watched stunned, they did not know what to do or what to say. Logan took the bag that Sarah had with her and they took off leaving Agent Morales to wait for S.H.I.E.L.D.S.

As she waited she looked at Sarah, there was something in her hand, she grabbed the object; it was a small gold necklace in it was the picture of Sarah. Morales watched as Fury arrived, "Well, were are the X-men?"

"Gone Fury, here," she handed the object over to Fury, he looked at it and then watched Sarah's body.

"Dang, I'll have this delivered to her," S.H.I.E.L.D.S. agent went out as they cleaned up the base and Fury and Morales took off.


	18. Sleepover

Chapter 17: Sleepover

Everyone gathered at the mansion as they waited for Logan and the rest of their teammates to arrive.

"Emma, everyone is staying here for the night I think it is best if you and your students stay as well, we can't be sure that the threat is gone for sure," Charles said but quickly Scott interrupted.

"What, no they can't stay here, she kidnapped Jean and they tried to fight us."

"Hey we just saved you alright, so if it wasn't for us you'd be gone," Nori said as blue sparks came out.

"Nori enough, but your right we are not here to socialize but I will do anything to protect my students so we gladly accept your invitation Charles," after Emma left to tell her students they would spend the night at the mansion. Every mutant stayed at the mansion; there were sleeping bags everywhere, in the rooms. Rogue was not happy about having so many people around her she grabbed a blanket and pillow and began to look around the mansion for a place to be alone. She finally found a place to stay she laid down and read a book.

"You know it ain't right for a fille such as yo' self to be alone."

"Go away swamp rat, I want my rest." Rogue turned away but instead of hearing footsteps, she felt something next to her.

"Remy wana join you," he lay next to her and wrapped his arm around her.

"Are you crazy?" Rogue took Remy's hands and pushed him away.

"Why are you so scared chere? You always talking about how you hate your powers cuz you can't touch but the moment Remy tries to get close to you, you push Remy away."

"Are you stupid or sumtin? You know what happens if I touch ya."

"Yea but it don' mean Remy can't get close 'sides Remy won't do what you don' want chere," Rogue watched Remy, his eyes were intense.

"You have beautiful eyes, Remy," he looked at her stunned, no one had ever told him that, most people hated his eyes and called him a demon and there she was telling him they were beautiful. Rogue sat up and Remy sat next to her.

"I do want to touch people it's just I'm so scared that I might hurt someone, all I want is to not be scared."

"Is dat all chere?"

"No, I don't want to get hurt or hurt you.'

"All Remy wants is to be wit you chere," he looked at her and held her chin up, "be wit me Rogue."

She starred at him, "but I can't touch you, you'd get bored."

"Non chere be wit me."

"I-I Remy I- yes I'll be wit ya swamp rat," Remy hugged her and they sat there as Rogue placed her head on his shoulder.

After awhile, Remy held Rogue and laid her down, "what you think you doing sugah?"

"Showing you that you ain't boring," He grabbed her glove, placed it on her lips, and kissed her again, at first Rogue stood still but then she began to kiss him back.

"Your beautiful Rogue," Remy said as he began to feel her, he grabbed her stomach and caressed it kissed it softly, after awhile of making out they laid starring at each other.

"See chere dat was a lot of fun," Rogue giggled and nodded.

'You know, I don't think we should tell anyone.'

"Why not?"

"'Cause I turn eighteen in three weeks, I don't think the professah would approve me dating you before I'm old enough."

"Right, 'sides maybe if we tell 'em after you eighteen Logan might not hurt me as much."

"Logan, oh my god I forgot! We definitely can't tell anyone now."

"Remy don' care as long as he gets to be wit you," he put a strand of her hair behind her ear carefully to not touch her skin, after awhile they fell asleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"No one says anything about what they saw got it," Logan said as he flew everyone home.

Piotr held Kitty, who was terrified, while Josh helped Mercury. Julian stared at Laura, he could not believe what had just happened, and she did not say anything she just held on to her bleeding shoulder where her missing arm was. Everyone stood quiet for the rest of the ride, no one knew what to say or do.

When they finally arrived, Logan took Laura and Josh carried Mercury to the infirmary. Everyone else left to find what had happened since they had left.

"Hey everyone sleeping over, so if I were you I would rush to get a place," Betsy said as she saw them walk in, everyone nodded, but she told Piotr to stay behind telepathically.

"So what happened Pete, they get the mom and the girl?"

"The girl yes, but the mother she is gone…" he tried hard to block his thoughts Betsy noticed but instead asked something else.

"So what happened?"

"They cut Laura's arm off."

He did not want to talk about it so he left; Betsy stood there shocked.

XxXxX

As much as Julian wanted to rest, he did not want to see anyone but Laura, so he decided to at least go tell everyone he was there.

He stood there and watched as all eyes turned to him.

"You are so busted," Santo said and Julian just stood there and frowned, "yup Frost is going to kill you for this one."

Julian just rolled his eyes and then went over to get a sleeping bag, but before he could get one Pietro came very fast from behind and threw him at the floor.

"What the hell is your problem?" Julian yelled as he fixed himself.

"You're my problem, what the hell do you think you were doing dragging my girl with you?"

"Your girl?"

"Yes Laura is my girl, so stay away from her," Pietro yelled, everyone watched, even the girls were there as they watched Julian and Pietro go at it.

"Wow and what that gives you the right to tell her what to do or who to go with.

"No I suppose it gives you the right to have her arm ripped off, have you any idea what you did to her you piece of crap!"

"…" Julian did not know what to say.

"I get it you like her but she's with me and that doesn't give you the right to drag her on your little game of playing hero you jerk."

Julian was being fed up with it, he was about to respond but Sofia cut him off instead.

"Is it true?" she turned to him she was angry but tears were filling her eyes.

"What? Of course it wasn't a game."

"I mean about the clone."

"Her name is Laura," Julian said but before he could say anything else, Sophia cut him off.

"So it was because of her, all you wanted was an excuse to go see that freak, it is over Julian so don't you dare say anything else to me. Did you even think of Cess at all when you decided to leave, do you even care about her?" Sofia's voice grew softer and quieter.

That did it for Julian; he did not say anything he just stormed off leaving everyone confused.

"Man I've never seen him back down, wow Sof you really screwed him up this time," Santos said.

Logan walked in, "What are you girls all doing in here?"

The girls looked at Logan terrified and ran back to their area of the mansion leaving the people gulping as they waited for what Logan would say or do.

"Gambit you ain't a girl so come back!" he yelled but he did not hear anyone.

"Hey Wolvie, Gambit did not leave with the girls, he hasn't been in here yet," Pyro stated as he played with his lighter.

"Great, you," he pointed at Pietro, "were gana have a nice talk about Laura later got it bub."

Pietro just nodded as everyone yelled busted.

"No my mistake Julian isn't the only person's who's funeral we have to arrange," Santo said laughing as Pietro gave him a scornful look.

"Great and I thought someone would be dead because of the losers turns out we didn't even need them," Lance said as he laughed at Pietro.

"Whatever," Pietro grumbled.

XxXxX

"Where are you Cajun," Logan looked for gambit and found him sleeping with Rogue, "you are dead meat bub."

However, before he could do anything, he watched Gambit touch rogue as his hand lit up. What the hell was he doing?

Gambit wanted to touch Rogue so bad he looked at her face, she was so beautiful, but he did not want to upset her if he touched her and she drained him. After awhile he decided that if he used his power then perhaps she would not drain him. He thought it over and went for him, it was the most amazing thing for him, he could feel her face it was soft.

"Chere, chere wake up," he moved her softly and her eyes opened.

"Is it morning sugah?"

"No better, look" Remy took his hand and touched her face, "I can touch ya' chere, Remy can feel you."

Rogue stood in shock as she felt Remy's hand on her face, "wow Remy but how? Are my powers gone?"

"Non chere it's my powers," Remy smiled and concentrated hard on his lips, "chere I want to try something, but it gana be short and try not to move ok."

"Remy what are ya doing?" Remy moved closer to Rogue and kissed her softly on the lips. Nothing happened, Rogue hugged him tightly.

"Oh my god Remy we kissed and I didn't hurt you."

"Non chere, but this gana take awhile to get my powers to concentrate alright."

"Okay Remy," Rogue took her gloved hand, placed it on Remy's lips, and kissed it.

Logan watched as everything happened, _great_, he thought,_ there's no way I can ruin Stripes moment she never let me live through it_. Instead, he turned around and decided to go check on Laura and Ororo who was recovering fast.

XxXxX

"Logan?" Ororo said as she got up, Evan was next to her, he had been talking to her since she had woken up.

"Hey 'Ro, how you feeling?"

"Better, I missed you," Ororo said with a smile, Evan made an excuse to leave and left them alone.

"Me too 'Ro, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault."

"Logan, don't say that. However you do owe me another date since our last one was ruined," she smiled and Logan kissed her on the lips softly. Ororo kissed him back harder.

"Tell me what you were going to say the other night," they looked at each other's eyes.

"I love ya 'Ro."

She smiled, "I love you too."

They kissed again but stopped when Josh and Hank walked in.

"So how is Laura, I'm sorry about her mother and her arm."

"Better, I hope."

"She is better in fact, her mutation it seems has given her the ability regrow limbs."

"What?" Logan walked over to Laura, her arm was reforming already was the shoulder mostly complete.

Logan held her other hand, "c'mon kid everything's gana be alright."

"Humph, hmm, mmm" Cess began to move and slowly opened her eyes.

"Cess, you're up!" Josh ran to her side.

"Hey am I home?"

"Nope, were at the X-men's place, but you'll be fine."

"Where's Julian, I thought I heard him," she said weakly as she looked around.

"Hopefully jumping off a cliff," Logan said as he crossed his arms.

"Hey don't say that, you don't know him."

"I'm going to tell everyone your awake ok," Josh ran out to tell everyone else the news.

"Why would you say that about Julian, he rescued me?"

"No he got Laura's arm ripped off."

Cessily's eyes widened and she turned to look at Laura, "you can't blame him for that."

"No he was just stupid enough to go searching for you and drag her along instead of listening to his teacher."

"That's Julian, he thinks he can do anything, or at least he feels he has to prove to everyone he can, but I bet that's not why he did it."

"Oh, so you're saying that he didn't want to play hero by saving you."

"No he didn't, and besides I doubt he wanted her to get hurt," she pointed at Laura, "he totally has a crush on her and he won't admit it."

"Right he won't admit it," Logan said as he remembered Laura's smell on Julian.

Logan left; he had two people he was going to have a nice talk with.

"Hmmm who should I talk to first oh yes Keller," he smelled the air for his scent. After wandering the mansion, he found Julian on the rooftop.

"You know you ain't allowed up here."

"Whatever as if I cared."

"You got a lot of nerve boy."

"If you want me to stay away from Laura I got it alright I will."

"Oh so I was right then?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You are nothing but a jerk who wanted to mess around my girl, you don't care about anyone but yourself, you make me sick."

"Shut the hell up you don't know me so don't come here telling me shit, 'cause frankly I don't give a damn."

"Oh then what are you, huh bub 'cause you cost Laura everything she ever had."

"you really want to know?"

"I'm waiting, what the hell goes on in that head of yours bub?"

"When Frost first told us of you, she told us about her, that she was a clone a weapon, a killer, nothing more but an animal."

"You're fucking shit."

"Yeah and the first time I met her that's all I wanted to think, I bugged her all day in school and I though man is this girl dumb she really knows nothing about life about people," Julian paused, "that's until she ran off after she thought she killed Mystique, I didn't get it I didn't get her, she was supposed to be emotionless, and then she went for Jean."

Julian looked at Logan, he and Laura were so alike when they wanted their face showed no emotion.

"again and again I looked for behaviors that made her an animal, she was ready to kill my friends, she beat my girlfriend, and then she killed all those men when we looked for Cess, but all her behaviors were justified, she was ready to kill us to save her friend, something Frost refused to do, she refused to go save Cess. And when we stopped to rest before we were captured, I realized she did feel, just like I did except she didn't understand it, she didn't know how to do it."

Julian remembered that night and he remembered the sex they had, the way she touched him, but that was something he could not tell Logan.

"I'm no different from her, me and her we don't have anyone. For Laura her mother was all she had and Cess is all I have."

"When they took her I wanted to kill Laura I thought Laura was with the people that took Cess, and then she told me about her mother, so I got us the money to go find them."

Julian looked up to Logan straight in the eyes.

"Everyone thinks I'm some show off, spoiled, that I have everything and that I am some badass, but really I have nothing just one friend and I almost lost her, my girlfriend just broke up with me because of a girl who literally scared me until just a few moments ago."

"Why just a few moments ago, I thought you said that you saw her like you too?"

"I did, I do but she killed her mother, she couldn't control herself, watching her was the scariest thing I've ever seen," Julian sighed, "up until now I was scared of her and now I know it wasn't her it isn't her fault."

"Of course it's not those bastards filled Sarah with a trigger scent, but you're the one who fucked her."

"I didn't mean it to happen, she was there and we kissed and then it happened."

"Wait, what?"

Logan's claws came out; he could not believe what Julian had just said.

"I thought you said you knew?"

"She's just a child how could you dare lay your hands on her like that you sick bastard."

"Hey she's my age," Julian did not know what else to say; he had assumed Logan knew and now he did really know and he would probably die.

"Here you are telling me all this shit about how you think Laura isn't an animal, but the chances you get you fuck her!"

"I didn't plan it alright!" Julian did not know what to do, he liked Laura but he really did not know what to think of what had happened between them.

Logan retracted his claws back in, "do you have any idea what you did to her by doing what you did?"

"I'm sorry," he whispered, he really did not know what he had done.

"She had one chance of being normal, one chance and in one fucking day you took everything from her including her chance. Not only did she kill her own mother which you helped her get close to, but her arm was ripped off by some psychos, there goes psychological trauma, and then you fucked her, so now she's going to cry about how some loser took her virginity 'cause he couldn't help himself."

".."

"H.Y.D.R.A. and Sarah may have created her and damaged her but you, you screwed her if she ever recovers or lives a normal life I'd be surprise."

Julian looked at the ground, he felt a hard blow to his stomach and he fell to his knees.

"I never want to see you near her, got it bub, if you as so much as think of her I will rip you to pieces," Logan spit on the ground and left.

Julian remained on his knees and tears fell down his face. He wanted to crawl in a hole and die. He did not have a girlfriend, his family didn't give a crap about him and his friend is injured who knows what the hell those people did to her and he ruined a girl's life proving to be what everyone else said he was. He tried so hard to be, to feel human to feel normal but he was not, he was just a freak and the worst one there. How could he have done that to Laura?

XxXxX

Logan went to talk to the next loser he had to worry about, his list of losers and potential guys to beat up if they hurt his girls was growing.

"Pietro come outside this instant."

Although he literally wanted Pietro to use his speed but instead he was walking normally.

"Look before you beat me to death all I wanted to say is that Laura agreed to us dating and I haven't done anything to her in fact we've only been together two days which we only spent a few minutes together."

"I'm not here to beat you up bub, but listen carefully if she as so much spills a tear because of you I will tear you to pieces got it?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, and if you touch her I will cut your arms off whether she accepted or not got it." Logan thought of Julian and Laura having sex, she definitely was clueless about it so now he had to give a girl a sex lesson, great.

"Um Logan, is she going to be okay?"

"I don't know she lost her arm and her mother, fucken Keller broke her."

"He is a looser; you should have let me beat him."

"Just forget him he get's near Laura and I will personally get rid of him myself."

"Good," with that Pietro left to go back to sleep.

XxXxX

Julian went to go check on Cessily, she was wide-awake and for a bit they talked about normal things but Cess could only turn and look at Laura.

"Julian," he turned to look at her she was no longer smiling.

"Yeah?"

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Cess."

"No you are not, I know you Julian, and josh told me everything about how everyone is mad at you for what happen to Laura.

"…" Julian stood quiet, every time they mention Laura he wanted to cry, Logan's words rang through his head you screwed her, she killed her mother, images of her ran through his head, he was just like her only she did not have a choice he did he chose to be a monster to ruin her.

"Julian, it's not your fault."

"Yes it is Cess, you should have seen her," Julian's eyes filled with tears and his voice began to crack as he cried, "all she wanted to do was help me and get her mother, the only person she ever had, I ruined it for her, I did I screwed everything Logan tried to do for her since she was here."

"Is that how she feels?"

"What?"

"Well, yeah Julian, do you think if she was awake right now she'd blame you?'

"Yes- no I don't know, it wouldn't matter because everyone is right."

"No they are not Julian, you and Laura did what no one else wanted to do, what everyone else was afraid to do: you rescued me Julian, you and her."

"Of course I did but it was wrong, I should've waited, I wasn't being smart."

"When are you ever?" Cessily starred at Julian and laughed.

"Not funny Cess."

"I beg to differ," they smiled at each other, she always knew how to cheer him up, "look, you can't beat yourself for what happen to her, she knew where she was going and it's not like it could not had happen to you, I mean if they hadn't rescued us when they did they could've experimented on you too."

"But that's not what happened Cess, nothing happened to me, it's like all the bad things went to her."

"Julian the only reason everyone is mad at you except me, is because you did what they didn't and it's their fault anyways, I mean of her mother was there why would Logan have let her go, he should have gone to get her."

"Cess there is more," Julian had wanted to avoid telling anyone but he wanted to feel guilty, he deserved to feel bad, "when they found us me and Laura were in a cabin," Julian looked at Cess shame written all over her face, but Cess smiled.

"Oh my god, you kissed her didn't you?"

"Well um yeah but…" he did not want to say it but Cess was everything to him so he let everything out, "we had sex."

"What?" Cess almost jumped off the bed when she heard Julian.

"I don't know, look it happen and I couldn't help it okay."

"And you said you didn't even like her."

"You're not mad?"

"No, why would I be? This is like the first time you don't care about what everyone else will say and you did what you wanted not what was expected, I bet she likes you too."

"Cess you don't get it. I did it with Laura, the girl whose arm was ripped off by a group of monsters who wanted to use her as a weapon, the same group of monsters I made her take me to, and who is probably never going to live a normal life because she killed her own mother by some stupid drug or whatever it is that makes her kill."

"I know you had sex, for the first time with Laura, the girl you use to call clone, the same girl you went after to rescue me, the same girl you liked to bug because you did not want to accept your feelings, right that Laura."

"Gosh Cess, you're so damn positive."

"Of course everyone else is boring; I have to cheer you up."

Julian spent the whole night with Cess talking and he would often check on Laura, but soon fell asleep on a chair next to Cess.

XxXxX

Logan walked around the mansion, everything was peaceful, well almost everything, he had already caught a few students sneaking of to be together, damn hormones he thought, but all he could think about was what Julian had told him. Of course something had to happen to his daughter, he did not deserve a normal daughter, then again a brat like that would be boring. He passed the girl's side and took a quick check, yeah this was the life, as bad as he often thought of being a babysitter he loved being with those kids. They were special each in their own way, and no matter what Laura was special too and if they could live a normal life so would she.


	19. Not a Dream

Chapter 18: Not a Dream

She was in her room, it was plain with only four white walls, and her mother was with her. She read to her, it was a book about the art of War, Laura listened to her mother, she played with her short black hair. Reading was her favorite part of the day. All her time was spent training and fighting but by the end of the day, she got to listen to her mother read to her.

"Laura they are gone, what story do you want me to read?" yes, Laura had heard as steps grew fainter and fainter from her room.

"Pinocchio." It was her favorite story, Sarah turned the pages of the book and then inside was a smaller book, it read Pinocchio.

Laura listened to the story of a puppet who wanted to be a real boy and his adventures, she was like that boy, she was made by man as an object, but she wanted to be a girl.

"And so the little puppet was transformed into a little boy," Sarah smiled at Laura, "you will never be a real girl, never," her words were harsh, this was not right, that was not what Sarah would tell her.

Sarah began to laugh hysterically, "You will never be a real girl you are just a weapon, an animal, a killer!"

Laura watched in horror as Sarah changed; she was now covered in blood.

"Mother…" Laura tried to get back, she was not a little girl anymore, she was fifteen again and her claws were out, they were covered in blood."

"A killer, you killed me! You are a murderer!"

"No, no I didn't mean it, mother no!" Laura ran away, she was no longer in her room; she was in the streets, running.

"Laura wait!" it was Julian, he looked normal, happy, Laura stopped and walked towards him, but as she got closer she watched a shadow behind Julian it grew bigger and bigger.

"Julian run, Julian," Laura watched, was she too late?

"What?" he turned around and he was consumed by the shadow, Laura ran, she had to save him.

"Julian," she whispered, he was fine, he was there with that girl, Sofia.

"Hahahahahahahaha," they started to laugh at her, she watched and then everyone was laughing at her in a circle.

"Did you actually think I would be with you, you sick freak."

"No she thinks she can have a family," it was Logan he was laughing at her, "she thinks she can be normal."

"Why would I be with you when I can have someone like her," Julian kissed Sofia, Laura felt strange, she pushed past the people away into the woods.

She ran as fast as she could but then she felt an object trip her.

"Where are you going Laura or should I say X-23," it was Captain America and behind him was Nick Fury, "you are not a person, you are a weapon you need to be controlled."

He grabbed her arms, he crushed them and her claws sprang out, "a weapon that needs to be punished," it was no longer Captain America but Rice.

"I am going to fix you," as he said this he laughed hysterically.

"No, no, no," Laura yelled she tried to get away but everyone was around her getting closer she needed to get away.

"Laura, Laura over here," it was Julian, she looked at the other Julian, she smiled, it was not the real him she ran after the voice. She jumped into his arms and held on to him tightly, it felt good to feel him, she calmed down.

"Let's talk about it Laura, about your problem," he hugged her.

"What," she looked down at her arms they were bleeding, when had it happened?

"Why Laura why do you do this," he griped her wrist hard, she tried to get away, "I know you're not real, you are nothing but a clone!"

"No, no" she shook her head "I am not, mother, no, I am not a clone," she began to lay on the floor in a fetal position and shook herself back and forth, she was alone.

"I'm here Laura," It was Sarah she looked happy and beautiful, Laura got up and went to her, "oh that's right, I can't be here."

"What?" she stopped a few feet away.

"You killed me you murderer," she tried to run but her feet were glued to the ground, "you murderer, murderer."

Laura screamed she tried to get away but it was too late her mother, now covered in blood was on her and she was consumed.

XxXxX

Julian walked over to Laura; she had not been awake since she was sedated after they had come. He watched her, I am so sorry Laura, he thought. Then she jumped out screaming, her claws came out and cut his face, but he stood still in shock.

"Nooooooo, no, no, no," Laura yelled she was in a trauma, "I didn't mean to, I didn't mean to!"

Julian took a hold of her, "Laura calm down! Laura," he took hold of her trying to get her calm but all she did was yell 'mother' and 'I didn't mean to'. He held her arms, "Laura, please."

Logan walked in running as he watched Julian wrestle with Laura.

"What the fuck did you do to her?" he shoved Julian away, "Laura calm down! Laura!"

He took hold of her face but she would not stop, "Hank, Hank get in here!"

"I didn't do anything to her she just woke up yelling." Julian watched as Hank rushed in and quickly sedated Laura.

"I didn't mean to kill her, I didn't mean it," Laura whispered as she slowly closed her eyes.

"I know you didn't kid, everything's gana be fine," Logan hugged her, "hush now sleep."

She slept again, Logan put her down Hank and Cessily stared at Laura sleep, "I'm afraid she is in shock of her mother's death and won't be recovering from that any time soon."

"Thanks Hank," Logan said and Hank left to attend other members, "what did I tell you?"

Julian stared, he could not move, he felt frozen, his face was bleeding but he stayed quiet.

"I told you to fucken stay away from her," Logan got closer to Julian, "I told you to never get near her, look what you did you sick-"

"Hey!" Cessily said and they both turned to look at her, "he didn't do anything alright, she was probably having a nightmare, it wasn't his fault."

Logan and Cessily stared at each other eye to eye, "I'm sure if I had nightmares so did she," this time her voice was quieter and more normal.

"Humph," Logan looked at Julian, "stay away from her," and then left.

Julian could feel his muscles again and he sighed as he began to breathe again.

"Are you okay?"

"What?" Julian felt his face, he was bleeding he had not even realized it.

"Come here," Cessily got up and went to get some supplies, "here we go," she began to clean of the blood from his face, he had two cuts on his cheek, she then placed a patch over them, "there, all better."

"Thanks," he said dryly she smiled at him, "stop it."

"What?"

"Stop trying to make it seem like everything is okay Cess, it's not, Logan is right I am a piece of crap."

"Hey don't say that."

"It's true."

"I've had enough!" she was mad now, "have you any idea what it was like? They tortured me, I never thought I would live through it okay, and I don't want to hear how you suffered, how she suffered because of me alright."

"Because of you?"

"Yeah, you wanted to save me!" Cessily got up from her bed again, "you went after her to help find me! It was because of me, not you not those people me!" she began to cry she fell to her knees; all this time since she had been, out she wanted to avoid talking about what had happen.

"oh Cess, it's not your fault," Julian hugged her."

She cried into his chest, "yes it is, I'm so sorry, they wanted me they told me, they wanted me they-" she could not get herself to talk she cried more, it had been a horrible nightmare, or at least she wish it had but when she opened her eyes, she realized it was true, it had happened to her.

"No child it was not your fault," Ororo walked in with a tray of food, she had been feeling better and was allowed to walk around, "what those men did to you, what they did to Laura that was their doing."

"Yeah but they hurt Laura because she went after me and her mother, if I hadn't been captured, they would not have found her," Cessily said in a sad tone, she hugged her knees to her body.

"Men like those are monsters, they hurt innocent people because they think they can, you are not to blame for their actions, it could have been anyone you were just a victim, and the sooner you understand that the sooner you will stop blaming yourselves," she looked at Julian, "you did nothing wrong so don't ever feel like you did."

Julian and Cess just nodded at Ororo, "good then, well here I brought you food, and it's all I could get with everyone eating up there."

They smiled as Ororo gave them the food and began to eat; Cess ate as if she had not eaten in years while Julian slowly ate a bowl of cereal.

"Julian," he turned to Ororo, "Logan told me everything that happened between you and Laura."

Juliann watched her, great another scold, but well deserved, "yeah?"

"people make mistakes, and we can't change the past, and the future is not here yet," he listened to her attentively, "so now you must decide what to do, do you want to be a part of Laura's life or would you want to let her live her own life away from you? You can decide what to do Julian and that is something Logan or anyone can stop you from doing."

"Thanks," Julian smiled something he had not done since he had been in bed with Laura.

"Alright, well I have to go; Charles needs my help with so many people here."

After Ororo left Julian finished eating in silence, Cess watched him all the time.

"Well?"

"What?"

"Really Julian, does everything in your head go from one ear and out the other?" Julian frowned, "about Laura, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know, look just because she thinks it will be fine, it doesn't mean it will, besides, we are the Hellions and she's an X-men, we are rivals."

"Really Julian, that is the dumbest thing I have ever heard, 'we are rivals it will never work' please, give me a break."

"Look I still think Logan is right, I mean I don't even know what she wants, maybe she really wanted to kill me, what if she hates me?"

"I doubt it alright, come on that girl barely even met you and she had sex with you."

"She probably doesn't even know what it means alright."

"It doesn't matter, she let you get close to her, and look at her she doesn't let anyone near."

They stared at Laura as she slept; Julian wanted to go over to her side but was not sure it was a good idea. He had to figure out what to do.

XxXxX

"I can't believe he had the nerve to do such a thing," Emma Frost was in her diamond form as Charles and all the adults talked about what happened.

"Gosh, Frost you can't even take care of one boy as dumb as he," it was Logan he puffed on a cigar as Ororo gave him a scornful look.

"Stop it, you should be ashamed of yourselves, you are the adults, and tell me which one of you even bother to do anything," Jean scolded them, "Logan you were so blind by your rage you forgot you had a daughter." She turned to Emma, "and you, they are your students and instead of going after them you came here to pick a fight. In fact the only ones who did something right, was them. They went to help save the people they love, so if you as so much suggest a punishment, do not, got it, they been through enough."

Everyone stared at Jean, all night she had heard everyone's thoughts but it was Laura's dream and Julian who kept her up all night.

"Fine, I won't bug damn Keller anymore but tell him to stay away from Laura, got it," he faced Frost.

"Understood, besides you won't have to worry about my students anymore we leave today," she turned to go, "actually you do because the next time we see each other we will be fighting you."

"Emma wait," Charles followed her, "look at your students, at my students; they all get along so well, why can't it be like this all the time?"

"Because I'm not you Charles," Emma walked out the door.

"Wow, she's worst than Magneto," Psylocke said.

"Do not worry my friend she too will learn she is wrong, and then she will be here," Magneto took a hold of Charles shoulder to comfort him.

"Yes but I'm, afraid she will realize her mistakes too late and the students will pay for her consequences."

"That is something she will have to live with."

XxXxX

"Man this was fun," Santo said as he and the rest of the students ate.

"Don't get use to it," Nori said, she was one of the few who had not tried to interact with the others, "we will leave and they will be our enemies again."

"Huh?" everyone looked around, she was right, the only reason they were together was because of the attack, but it was over and so would their short-term relationship.

"Hellions, we are leaving, Josh go get Cessily and Julian from the infirmary," Emma ordered, everyone stood quiet and soon the two groups were separated, as they waited for Julian and Cessily, they stared at each other. They had liked each other, and they were mutants but Emma left no room for them to breathe together.

XxXxX

Julian held on to Laura's hand, "Don't worry, I promise never to hurt you again," he kissed her slightly on the lips.

"Julian," Laura whispered, Julian waited but she was asleep, probably dreaming.

"Hey guys, um we have to go," Josh watched Julian holding Laura's hand.

"Really? I don't want to go I wanted to wait for Laura to get better so we can talk about boys," she winked at Julian and he rolled his eyes.

"Well I'm sorry Cess but Frost is like PMSing right now so let's go."

"Fine, bye Laura," Cess and Josh walked out.

Julian looked at Laura, she seemed fine, but he knew inside she was just the opposite, he squeezed her hand one more time and left.

XxXxX

"Now, Sofia, I am aware of what has happened between you and Julian, I do not want to see any fights or scandals because of it is that understood?"

"Yes," Sofia watched Julian; he looked at her then turned away.

They all got on their jet and left, most remained quiet during their trip back home, so much had changed. Julian watched Sofia, even what had happened between him and Laura; he still had feelings for Sofia.

As they, all got off the jet to go to their rooms and rest Sofia held on to Julian's arm.

"Julian wait," Cessily turned to look at them, she really didn't like Sofia as much, she knew what she would tell Julian, but that was his choice to make.

"What?"

"Look what happened there, it's in the past, and I'm sorry," Sofia said, "I just want things to be good between us like before," she got close to Julian and kissed him. At first, he was surprised and then he kissed her back.

"Me too, it feels like a dream, everything that happened."

"Well it's over, let's put it behind us, what do you say?"

Julian paused, "sure," he bent down and kissed Sofia one more time, he made his choice.

As they walked back to their dorms, Julian thought of Laura, his feelings for her were so different now, but he made her a promise, and the farther he was from her, the better chance he had to keep his promise.

XxXxX

Nick Fury arrived at the mansion as soon as most of the mutants had returned to their home. All the x-men gathered in the Rec room to hear the news he would bring.

"Alright Fury spit out the bad news," Logan said as he ate an apple.

"Well, the bad news is that the FOH is been growing, this was the first attack, and look you almost got killed."

"Yeah, sad you weren't around to help," Logan said sarcastically.

"The only way to stop the FOH is if mutants earn rights."

"What I didn't even know we had to earn rights, I thought if we were born here we were citizens."

"Look you know most people are afraid, they are having a conference on Friday. Last time you gave a very impressive speech, we were hoping you will do the same."

"Great, so what's the good news?"

"That's the good news."

"So what's the bad news," Bobby said confused.

"If you don't convince them, well who knows what will happen."

All the students looked around; they knew what could happen, a holocaust, experimentation, persecution, everything bad, having to hide.

"Thank you Fury it was nice to see you," Charles said as he sensed the students' fear.

"Oh, before I forget, here," Fury handed over a bag to Logan, "it's the things Sarah wanted Laura to have, and these are her claws," he said as he gave Logan a box.

"Thanks, kid might need them soon."

"I'm glad she is fine," Fury said, he had wanted to capture X-23 but Logan would never let him, so he let her go, "this too, Sarah was carrying it the day she passed away, thought she might want it," he handed Logan a gold necklace with a locket.

"Right," Logan took the things and then Fury was gone.

"What do we do know Professor," Kitty asked as she thought about what Fury had told them.

"We wait and think of a speech. Now students, I still expect you to go to school so I suggest you all relax and be ready for tomorrow.

After a few hours, the students were back to normal as they fooled around, meanwhile the adults thought of plans for their speech.

XxXxX

He kissed her lips hard, she liked it so much, and it felt so good the feeling of his lips on her.

"You can't tell anyone got it," his eyes were glowing green, as he spoke; he kissed her again but this time harder.

He stared to grab her body, harder and harder each time, and soon he was kissing and beating her.

"You can't tell anyone Laura, got it," he laugh as he said this.

"Julian, stop you are hurting me," Laura tried to push him off but he would not move, "Julian!"

She wanted him to stop, but he would not her skin began to bleed as he ripped some of her tissue from her back and her arms.

"Please stop," she cried, this was not how it had happened, Julian would not hurt her, and no this was not Julian.

He laughed at her and then when she looked back again it was not Julian it was Rice.

"You are mine, all mine and I will do whatever I want with you, you were meant to please me."

Laura tried with all her force to get him off and finally managed to do so, she began to run, but she could hear him behind her.

Why was this happening to her? Everything seemed so bad, so horrible was any of it real, or was it maybe all of it or none of it?

Laura stopped, she tried to remember Logan, he wanted her to be normal, he wanted her to fit it in. But what was happening, all this bad things were they real?

"Yes they are dear, you are mine you will always be mine, forget about them they don't matter anymore," Rice said as cages of her friends began to appear.

She watched as Rogue was tortured, and then there was Kitty and Jaime, Pietro and the rest of the X-men. Julian and Logan were right behind Rice in a cage they looked worn out and tired.

"Laura, you have to fight it," Logan struggled to say.

"Logan? Julian?" she could not believe it she had to help them she had to.

"Why would you want to help them?" it was her, she was starring at herself, but she knew it was not her it was X-23.

"Do you really want to go back, to live there, after everything bad you did? Don't you get it if you leave this place, I will hurt your friends?"

X-23 walked up to Julian and cut his face, Laura tried to run but her mother was in front of her covered in blood.

"Were are you going, you are not a child you are just a weapon you can't save him."

Laura started to get mad, she did not care, she had to save him, and she had to save all of them.

"If you leave this place you will remember everything, what you did," Sarah said a she stood in front of Rice and X-23.

"Are you sure you can handle it X," Kimura said as she stepped out from the shadows.

She starred at the four people, and then back to her friends.

"It doesn't matter I will live through it but you are already dead or you're going to be," She lunged herself at them and then cut them. She looked at the ground.

"I will never let anyone get hurt, I will protect them," she looked at her mother, she was gone but her mother wanted her to be okay and being okay meant she had to forget.

She went over to Julian, "hey everything is going to be okay," she said as she cut open the gate.

"I know it is but do you?" Julian said with a smile.

"Yes," as Laura said this everything turned white.


	20. Not Afraid

**Disclaimer: like I said before I do not own the x-men, x-men: evolution or any of its characters! **

Chapter 19: Not Afraid

Julian geared up for his training session; he was not in a mood to practice. It had been a month since he had last seen the x-men, since he had last seen her. He refused to talk to anyone, he went out with his friends, he tried to live a normal life but he refused to tell anyone what he felt what he thought. How can he explain to his friends what he felt for Laura, an X-men? How could he talk to his girlfriend about his feelings and thoughts of another girl? So he kept everything bottled up.

"Julian!" Nori shouted at him to get his attention. "I swear I sometimes feel you are in a different world Keller."

"Huh?"

"Get in position dumbass."

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"I have to, I am the leader remember?"

"Whatever I'm out of here," he could not take it anymore he was cracking; he needed time to think to breath, he flew to the rooftop.

He looked out to the sun, he remembered the last time he had seen her. She had been on TV; it was thanks to her that mutants were now recognized as citizens and a group of people.

XxX Flash Back Xxx

Laura breathed in and out slowly, after the whole accident with the purifiers, a meeting was held to talk about the rise of mutants and what would be done. She had woken up, she told everyone she was fine as she inserted her claws back in, and that is when it hit Logan.

So now, she had been dragged to Washington DC to show people what it was to be a mutant, what it was like to be her. Ororo talked first.

"My name is Ororo Munroe, and I am a teacher for mutants, I want you to listen to one of our newest students and that you listen to her story and tell me who the real threat is."

Laura walked up to the microphone, she was not much of a talker but she knew she had to give a very good speech or as Rogue had suggested a "spectaculah" speech.

"Hello, my name is Laura Kinney I am fifteen years old. My birth date is not important but my birth place is, I was born in Canada in a place know as the Facility." Julian had been switching around channels when he saw her then everyone rushed to see, even Emma watched in her diamond form.

"I was never allowed to be held as a child, literally they fed me changed me and left me in a room to cry, to receive no affection. As the years passed, I was trained from sun up until sundown and sometimes for longer times. I trained to fight, I was not allowed to play, and when I was done I was locked in a room with four white walls, without a bed without a window, in the cold. I would cry myself to sleep at first. I trained in many fighting styles, they tested on me constantly and when I was seven they put me through a process known as Weapon X." Logan walked to her and held her shoulder, tears rolled down her eyes.

"You see I was made to be a weapon a replica of my father, his ability as a mutant is heightened senses as well as the ability to heal himself, my creator wanted me to have those same abilities, but because most mutants developed their abilities until they mature, he decided to expose me to radiation. I was tied to a lab table and was exposed to large amounts of radiations and tested to see if I could heal and soon after I had these implanted in me," Laura took her claws out, "these are made out a metal that can cut through almost anything, the pain I suffered was unimaginable, I screamed for hours, but my mother was next to me that gave me courage."

"After a few training sessions I was sent on my first mission, my creators made sure I completed my assignment, and I did every one of them. I was an assassin ordered, forced to kill, I killed children, mothers, sons, fathers, brothers, sisters, wives, husbands anyone they exposed the trigger scent to. This was how they controlled me, for many years I killed; I was never allowed to play. My mother she tried to help me with that but when I saw, the children my age so happy, I was mad and I attacked them. I was confused my life was not right it was not right what I was, what I did. At the age of twelve, I escaped. My mother she helped me, I received my name, my father tried to help but they kept coming back for me. I tried to get rid of them but I couldn't, I failed," Laura began to cry, it was her fault her mother was dead, she had not been able to get rid of H.Y.D.R.A.

"Two weeks ago I discovered that they had taken my mother captive. One week ago, I set out to find her; I traveled with a boy my age who was searching for his friend mutant also taken captive by them. Before we reached to them we were captured," she sighed, this was it she had to remember everything that happened, she had to accept it, "when I woke up I was tied by my arms and legs, a woman stood in front of me, she told me I deserved to be punished for escaping and she cut my arm off, she wanted to cut my legs as well but help was sent to me, I fought my way to escape once more. As I searched for my mother with the help of a woman I came face to my creator and my father," Laura remembered as she blacked out and then Rice was a bloody mess, "he was exposed to the trigger scent and he was gone it was over I thought."

Everyone watched her, "I saw my father and then some of the X-men as well as some other mutant's rescue me, and a few feet from me was my mother, she was okay, she was beautiful. I ran to her," she remembered now every single detail, everyone smiled they all thought she would be happy, "Julian yelled to stop me, but it was too late she was too close and I could smell her, I could smell it on her… I killed her… and there was nothing I could do… they had exposed her to the trigger scent… they made me kill my mother," Laura cried as Logan held on to her, everyone whispered in the room. She cried for a while then dried her tears.

"I was home again without one arm without my mother, she would read to me when they weren't watching, she told me I deserved a chance to live a normal life, she told me I could be a normal girl. I am Laura Kinney also known as X-23, the twenty-third attempt to clone Weapon X also known as the Wolverine, a mutant who was experimented on. I go to Bayville High School, I have wonderful friends, a boyfriend all I want is a chance to live a normal life and to put behind me my past, a past forced on me by people, people like you," she pointed straight at Senator Kelly, "people who think we are less than human that we deserve to be used as slaves, as objects, but we can feel. I ask that you find it in our hearts to accept us, what I went through no one else should go through, if you push us away then you can bet that mutants will be persecuted with no way to be protected no way to live."

She looked at everyone, they were quiet all eyes on her, "we are people too, we may be different but who isn't different, no one here is exactly alike as someone else, I am a clone and not even then am I like him. We are all different, how hard is it to accept people who are different, must we really repeat a civil war. I have fought all my life I do not wish to fight anymore."

She walked off and Logan followed her, everyone whispered, Julian starred at the TV, tears were down his eyes, he flew off not wanting to talk to anyone. How could he, he did not know what he was feeling, everything was confusing. She had been through so much, all she wanted was to be normal, and he could not give her that. But what did that matter she had a boyfriend, and he had Sofia, she was a great girl. Later it was announced that mutants would be accepted, and no one could deny them the rights as citizens.

XxX Flash Back End XxX

"Hey how are you?" Mercury said as she sat next to Julian.

"I miss her, Cess, I thought I would be fine I thought I would forget her but I can't and I know Sofia can tell. I really like Sofia, but I just can't stop thinking about Laura."

"Well you have two options: forget about her or go after her," Cess said with a smile, she had been so tired of watching Sofia be all over Julian.

"What about Sofia?"

"Well that's just it Julian find out what you want to do with Laura and you'll know what to do with Sofia." Cess got up and left Julian on the roof thinking about the decision he had made.

After while he sighed and got up, "here goes nothing."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Laura sat in school eating lunch next to her was Pietro, "He sweetie you want some of my pudding," he tried to shove a spoonful of chocolate pudding to Laura but she turned away.

"Pietro I am more than capable of feeding myself."

"I know but this is what couples do they feed each other so you want some," he lifted the spoon up to her face.

"Humph, fine but only this once," she eat the pudding, Pietro smiled.

"Hey you want to go to the movies tonight?"

This is how it had been for two months; he constantly took her out sometimes just them other times with Rogue, Wanda, John, Piotr, Remy, Lance and Kitty.

"Not tonight Pietro I have a project to do," she was lying she had finished it the day before, but she could not handle it she just wanted to be alone. Pietro looked at her, although he did not share the same ability as Logan and her, he knew she was lying. He stared at her, and noticed the gold necklace on her neck, "Okay maybe some other time, I have homework too, maybe I should try doing some."

"Okay see you tomorrow," Laura got up and then the bell rang. Pietro was so nice to her, even Logan had approved of him, but she just could not wrap her head around the idea that they were together. Sure he never tried to do anything, well nothing like Julian had, just a hug once in awhile. She liked Pietro but it did not feel right being with him, not like it felt when she had sex with Julian. She remembered Ororo had to explain to her what had happened between them, but the way Ororo said it was nothing compared to what she felt. It was beautiful, passionate, and warm and she felt so right, she was not afraid. She felt that she was doing what she wanted, it had been her choice, and it had been her. No one could understand that, Julian had allowed her the opportunity to take command of her life to do what she wanted, it wasn't an order, it was not a mission just her simple choice.

She got home and headed to her room but was stopped by Logan. He had taken her sex with Julian in a whole different way; he blamed Julian completely stating he had taken advantage of her and how he deserved to have his balls cut off.

"Hi," she smiled, it was fake but she wanted to get rid of him to go to her room.

"I realized that in three weeks it's your birthday, and well you still up to go to the park?"

Her fake smiled turned into a real smile, she never thought he would want to take her there again.

"I'll take that as a yes, cool then now hurry with your homework we have a training session."

Laura raced to her room and forgot about how sad she was, she began to do her homework.

XxXxX

I know it has been so long since I last updated but I've been very busy. I will try to update as much as possible but it will be hard. Please R&R!

Also the reason why my story is out of control is because I use many of the x-men characters not just x-men evolution!


End file.
